Problems of the Love Cook
by animefreak5483
Summary: My first try at OP fanfiction! SN! When an old acquaintance returns to Sanji's life, the whole crew is effected. Especially our cook's relationship with his Namisan...
1. A Day on the Town

Ohayoo Minasan!  
  
I'm new to the One Piece section here at ff.net. My obsession with the show has been an on again, off again ride. The first I ever saw was the manga on the net a few years ago. I wanted to see more, and so I watched a copy of a friend's DVD of the 1st movie- the poor translation caused me to set this wonderful anime aside… until a few months ago when another friend found a place to download GREAT fan subs. Arigatoo Gozaimasu Kaizoku Fansubs!  
  
I've been reading and visiting every OP site for a while and getting myself reacquainted with the world of the show. So please let me know if I get anything mixed up!  
  
I wrote this fic because of two reasons- it came to me in the form of a "crack" dream and I needed to write something while I was waiting for several really good OP fics to be updated ^_^ *see kate's fav lists for said OP fics*  
  
This fic is a Sanji/Nami pairing ^_^ they are so kawaii! And it's totally obvious that it's the best coupling in OP! (How people get S/Z pairings is kind of odd- sorry Yaoi lovers… I think they hate each other, at most they are like brothers who always are competing with each other…) And I'm not totally sure where this fic really fits in with the OP timeline- I've only seen up to ep. 80, and read limited manga- so oh well…  
  
Ok- like I said let me know if I get anything wrong or if they go too out of character- I don't think they do that much, but I could be wrong.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
The sun was high in the sky over the vastness of the seas in West Blue.  
  
The sails of the Going Merry were resting as the crew had decided to take a quick stop for supplies. The day seemed ordinary to most, but then again when were the days aboard the Going Merry ever normal… The choice in sail and nose art of the ship pretty much said all one needed to say about the five-member crew that called her home. While docked in an unimportant port each member of the small but colorful crew went their separate ways for the day.  
  
Zoro and his three swords found their usual corner of the ship to curl up in for another one of his power naps before he would spend time training. Usopp and Luffy went off in search of weird gadgets and the all-important meat for Luffy's endless abyss of a stomach.  
  
Nami, with a heart eyed Love Cook close at her heels was preparing for another great opportunity to fatten her purse… that was after she ditched the blonde.  
  
'Really!' She thought to herself as she walked up the road away from the harbor and docks. 'How does that baka expect me to do any decent work around here when he's following like a love sick puppy?' Sighing Nami turned around and put her hands on her hips, fuming.  
  
"What exactly do you think you're doing?" She glared at the cook who tried to look innocent.  
  
"What's wrong Nami-san?" The blonde chirped like a happy bird coming closer to the furious red head.  
  
"Why are you following me again?" She demanded- even when she knew what he'd say.  
  
"I'm here to protect my NAMI-SAN!!!" He exclaimed as his hands went up to his cheek and his shoes tapped souls as he fluttered in the air a bit.  
  
Letting out another sigh- knowing it would be near impossible to lose her companion, especially when it came to his fixation on protecting her, she gave up.  
  
"Instead of following me like a stalker… why don't you just walk with me like a normal person?" She knew it was going to be an action she regretted, but 'what's the use' she thought. His normal actions would surly get them extra attention. That was something a thief didn't want.  
  
"N-Nami-san?!?!?" the bewildered Sanji stuttered. He couldn't believe his ears…  
  
"Well are you going to join me or not?" She asked with yet another sigh as she rubbed her temples trying to ward off the headache she was asking for doing this.  
  
'Really Nami- what are you thinking? He flirts with anything with two legs, a pretty face and a nice chest…' She thought to herself as the two walked together up the streets of the busy little town.  
  
"What's wrong Nami-san?" Sanji asked her in a normal voice. This in itself caused Nami to stop in her tracks.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You seem awfully quite today… Is something wrong?" He asked he looking at her with his dark orbs, even though you could only see one… (A/n: is there ever a time where we see both of Sanji's eyes?)  
  
"Ano… no. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking is all." She answered not really knowing how to react towards this almost serious Sanji. 'Why does he do this to me?' She questioned herself. 'He's messing with me… he's always messing with me!' She told herself.  
  
"I know, why don't we get something to eat Nami-san?" Sanji suggested. "That's exactly what my Nami-san needs, a nice fancy meal." The chief chirped and looked around the street for a nice restaurant.  
  
Before Nami knew what was going on the cook had whisked her across the street and into a quaint little restaurant.  
  
"Table for two?" The young maître d' asked Sanji as they entered.  
  
"Hai." Sanji nodded as he followed the man towards a little table in the corner of the restaurant.  
  
The table, with a pristine white tablecloth and fine china, was all laid out underneath a canopy of luscious plants and flowers.  
  
"Your table sir, and madam." The man said as he pulled the chair out for Nami. It was only now that she finally realized where she was and that she was still standing, her mouth almost gaping open.  
  
"Thank you." Nami murmured as she was seated across from the smiling blonde cook.  
  
"What does my Nami-san want?" Sanji asked as the waitress that suddenly appeared handed them a menu.  
  
Nami was stunned when Sanji never went heart eyed at the beautiful and scantily dressed waitress standing to his right waiting for their drink orders.  
  
"We will have your finest bottle of champagne miss." Sanji said looking over at Nami for her approval.  
  
"What…um…sure." She was able to squeak out, sounding so unlike her usual loud self.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment." The waitress smiled as she walked away.  
  
"Ano… Sanji, isn't this place a little bit expensive?" Nami asked looking at the menu and its abundance of special culinary dishes.  
  
"Don't worry my Nami-san. Nothing is too good for you." Sanji told her with a large smile.  
  
Inside Nami's mind she was spinning. It wasn't often that something would throw her for a loop and silence the often-overbearing navigator of the Straw Hat Pirate crew. 'What's wrong with him? First he acts normal around me, then he misses the chance to swoon over the well-endowed waitress, and now we're having a normal conversation…'  
  
"What do you think Nami-san?" Sanji asked snapping Nami out of her internal questions.  
  
"Ah.. What ever you think is best, you can order for me Sanji-kun." She smiled trying to recall what he had exactly asked.  
  
"All right, but I was asking you if you were feeling well, not what you wanted to eat."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine… it's just that I was a little caught off guard by you acting serious around me for once." She told him.  
  
"But I'm always serious around you Nami-san." He said as he stretched across the table to put his hand over hers. This startled her- he was a blatant flirt, but never nothing so… forward before. And the way he was looking at her…  
  
'God, am I blushing?' She screamed in her mind as she felt a faint blush flush her face. 'What is the matter with me! I NEVER blush over Sanji… I'm losing it.'  
  
Thankfully for Nami, the waitress came back with a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and two wine glasses.  
  
"There you are." She said as she poured a little into Sanji's glass for him to taste.  
  
"Thank you, it's perfect." He said calmly and allowed her to pour him and Nami a full glass.  
  
"Are we ready to order yet or will you need another moment?" She asked politely looking at the couple.  
  
"Actually we are ready." Sanji smiled again looking at Nami and taking his hand off hers to point to the items on the menu.  
  
As he did that, Nami took the opportunity to get herself together.  
  
"Sanji-kun, you go ahead and order, I'm going to go to the lady's room. I'll be right back." She said standing up slowly. He nodded and smiled as he continued to order their meal.  
  
-  
  
In the women's restroom, the décor was just as picturesque as the rest of the restaurant.  
  
After splashing cool water on her face and dabbing herself dry Nami looked at herself in the mirror. Dressed in her usual orange-ish mini skirt and white top, Nami took a good look at herself.  
  
'It's only Sanji.' She told herself. 'He'd do this for any girl… wouldn't he?' she had to ask herself. To this question she got no answer. Standing alone in the rest room Nami stared into her reflection in the mirror.  
  
'It would be nice…nice for someone like Sanji, who can be charming and adoring at times to… NO! Nami you will not think about that!' She stopped herself from completing that thought. 'It's Sanji for gosh sakes… and I need to stay goal oriented, not to be suckered in for… for… emotions of the heart like that. Beli! That's what I'm after! $100,000,000 Beli! Not a romance with some baka cook!' She tried to tell herself, but the more she did the more confused she became.  
  
Giving up either way, Nami decided to put everything aside for now and let Sanji spoil her rotten. 'If I can't steal from the people of this port, why not make some profit off of someone?' She figured with a sly smile and returned to the table.  
  
The meal was excellent and uneventful. Nami was surprised that she actually enjoyed the dinner. Sanji could be funny when given the right chance. After dinner they had no really pressing things to do.  
  
Sanji kept a quiet mouth as he saw Nami pick a pocket or two as they walked down the street together. 'She is so cute when she's working.' He smiled. 'I can't believe she hasn't yelled all day, and she let me take her out… oh Nami-san… my Nami-san I'm in heaven…' Containing his elation Sanji kept a straight face as he watched the object of his eye 'work.'  
  
'Well, it hasn't been a total waste of an afternoon.' Nami thought as she and Sanji entered the open market of the town. Picking up a few grocery items for the ship and then some presents for his Nami, Sanji enjoyed the time they were sharing.  
  
But everything stopped when from somewhere in the crowd his name was called out.  
  
"SANJI!" A voice broke the couple's comfortable silent stroll.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Oh I almost forgot the most important and oh so loved thing that every fic needs- the legal stipulation that says I am not the owner of the characters I'm using in my story ^_^; everyone got it?  
  
So what will happen next? Who could be calling for Sanji? Who knows… you'll have to wait and find out ^_^;  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 2  
  
Both Sanji and Nami stopped and turned around to find an attractive woman running towards them. Nami looked from Sanji to the woman, and back again trying to read Sanji's expression.  
  
"Oh, Sanji! It's been so long!" The blonde haired, curvy woman exclaimed as she threw her arms around the stunned cook. But it didn't stop there, the woman, who was wearing too much makeup- in Nami's opinion took Sanji's face in her hands and began to kiss the cook senseless.  
  
"Hold On!" Nami yelled as she tried to interpose herself in between the still speechless and almost scared looking cook and the woman.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't seen my precious Sanji-san in so long." The green-eyed woman, dressed in a short and tight black outfit smiled as she clung to Sanji's arm.  
  
"Is… is that really… you Suzuki-san?" Sanji gave out an unexcited and disappointed chuckle seeing the woman's face.  
  
"Ah ah, it's Mondai to you my sweet." She fluttered her eyelashes at the still cringing Sanji.   
  
The sight of the woman on Sanji's arm made Nami wince with an emotion she hadn't expected… jealousy. Just who exactly was this woman and why was she hanging on Sanji?   
  
'Where did that come from?' Nami wondered as she silently looked at Sanji with a confused expression.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sanji, I didn't notice you had your little sister along with you." Mondai smiled knowing all too well Nami was NOT Sanji's sister.  
  
"WHAT?!" Nami's eyes and face fumed. Her fists were going white from the rage that this woman was brining on.   
  
"Nami-san, what's wrong?" Sanji said as he finally pried the other woman off his arm and walked over to clam down Nami before a fight broke out. "Ah, Mondai-chan, this is Nami-san."   
  
"Oh, not a sister, well what a cute little girl. It's nice of you to take her around. One never knows what could happen in these strange islands." The catty woman spouted out causing Nami's anger to continue. Sanji quickly went and held Nami back as the red headed navigator made a move to smack the other woman.  
  
"Why you…." Nami fumed against Sanji's grasp.  
  
"Mondai, what… what brings you here to this island. The last time we met was back…"  
  
"Back at the restaurant where you were a cook. I know. I missed you so much, it must be fate that has brought us back together." She exclaimed.  
  
"Fate my ass." Nami growled under her breath as she tried to calm down and broke away from Sanji's grip. 'Who does she think she is? Little sister? Little girl? No one calls me a little girl! The nerve of that old hag!'   
  
"Nami-san where are you going?" Sanji asked as he saw the red headed thief begin to walk away.  
  
"I'm going back to the ship." She said simply before she turned around to face the two one last time, but then she was struck with an idea. Nami couldn't help a wicked smile from forming.  
  
"It was nice to meet you." Nami said as she walked back to the woman and shook her hand. "It's not everyday you meet Sanji's OLDer friends."  
  
"Old? Who are you calling Old? You… scrawny kid?"  
  
"Kid? Scrawny? Why I ought to…" She growled with a mouth full of sharp teeth as she balled her fist ready to fight. Why she was letting this woman get to her was something that she really didn't know at the moment, but the insults she was throwing were unforgivable. It was decided then- the wrath of Nami was about to be unleashed…  
  
"Oh, wow, look at the time." Sanji said putting himself in between the hissing woman before a catfight broke out. "It was nice seeing you again, but Nami-san and I should be getting back to our ship. Bye." Sanji said picking up Nami and turning quickly. Sanji wanted to just run but Nami, who was kicking and writhing within his grasp made it hard.  
  
"A ship? Oh Sanji honey, I never realized you had a ship now. How exciting." The woman smiled. "Could you do me a favor, for old times sake dear?" She asked with fluttering eyelashes.  
  
Nami couldn't stand it. With a quick motion she hit Sanji on the head and broke lose from his grasp.   
  
"Oh Sanji, you poor dear. Did that wild girl hurt you?" Mondai asked as she knelt near Sanji who had fallen on the pavement. He was a little stunned, but otherwise unhurt.   
  
Glaring at the other woman Nami muttered something under her breath and walked away.  
  
"Wait! Nami-san!!!" Sanji said about to get up and run after his crewmate. However the other woman held the blonde cook back.  
  
"Oh Sanji, please…" She asked again for the favor.   
  
Being the gentleman he was, oh course Sanji said yes to anything. That and he really wanted to go and catch up with Nami.   
  
'We had been having a great time before… why me?' He wondered to himself as the blonde haired woman from his past hugged him tight.  
  
"You will? Oh thank you! Thank you, I'll bring everything down to your ship in no time…" She smiled as she got up and ran off.  
  
"What just happened?" Sanji asked as he sat there in a stunned state watching her run off. "Oh no, Nami-san! NAMI-SAN!!! Wait for me!"  
  
-  
  
"Yosh!" Luffy screamed as he battled Usopp and Zoro for the rope that attached the Going Merry to the docks.  
  
"We have to wait for the others!" Usopp said as he sweat dropped at Luffy's wild idea to go off shove off now.  
  
"You idiot! You can't just go when you want to!" Zoro added.  
  
"What? Oh ya… Yo Nami!" The simple-minded captain called as he saw her walk on board the ship. It was as if all of a sudden his struggle for the anchor rope was forgotten and he skipped away from Zoro and Usopp who almost fell into the water from the sudden lack of Luffy's grip on the rope.  
  
But Nami wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now. She was still fuming at the nerve of that woman. 'I should have killed her- who cares who she was to him…. I'm going to kill him too… that baka cook!' She thought to herself as she walked right by the three other crewmembers without so much as a wave.  
  
"What's with her?" Usopp asked scratching his head after regaining his balance and flopping down to rest.  
  
"Don't care." Muttered Zoro as he took a seat on the ship near the railing.  
  
"Yo, Nami." Luffy waved as he followed her into the ship where she kept her maps and supplies. "Where's Sanji? We got lots of MEAT!" The rubber man said all excited.  
  
"He's out being Sanji right now." Nami replied in a sharp tone as she took out a map and compass.  
  
"Na?" The boy scratched his head not comprehending. "Hey, let's go to Niku Island Nami." He suggested as he continued to follow the navigator.  
  
"What?" Nami stopped and turned around to look at her friend. His smile told her he was totally serious. And that's exactly what made her sigh and want to slap him. If they kept getting side tracked they'd never make it to the Grand Line.   
  
Instead of lashing out at her captain, Nami took a deep breath and counted to five. 'Don't hit him, it might make him dumber…don't hit him..' She told herself as she made him tell her where and what exactly was this Niku Island. Trying to look on the plus side of this little side track, it was a chance for her to chart more places on her world map and also another chance for better hunting prospects.  
  
'That reminds me…' Nami smiled evilly as she dug into her skirt and took out a nice fat coin purse. 'That's what she gets for calling me scrawny.'  
  
-  
  
"NAMI-SAN!!!!" Sanji yelled as he ran down the dock towards the ship.   
  
"Hey Luffy! The idiot is back. We can shove off now." Zoro said as he stood up and waited for the captain's orders.  
  
"COOL!" Was Luffy's reply as he jumped up and down. "Then let's go!"  
  
With those words uttered by their captain they all began preparations. Zoro pulled in the rope that was attached to the large anchor like it was a light bobber, Usopp had climbed up the mask and let out all the sails, while Nami plotted their course to this island Luffy's stomach said they had to see.  
  
'That boy and his meat.' She shook her head as she tried to ignore the blonde haired man who was trying to talk to her.  
  
But even before they were totally in the outward current and not that far from the docks, the same woman they had bumped into came running down the harbor docks.  
  
"Sanji! Oh Sanji you said you'd take this with you!!!" She called as she raced as fast as she could in her skirt. Clutching a good-sized basket in her hands.  
  
"Hey Bastard there's someone yelling for you!" Zoro yelled over to the cook who was looking in his coat pocket for a cigarette and light.  
  
"What?" Sanji asked as he went to the other side of the ship and saw for himself.  
  
"Just take it to the island like it says on the note." She called trying to reach the moving ship. It was too late for the ship to stop. It had caught the winds already and they were off.  
  
"What is she doing?" Usopp asked as he watched the scene play out from the crow's nest.  
  
"We can't stop?" Sanji asked, not really seeming to want to do that, but being the gentleman he was, it was rude to forget a promise. Even when he didn't remember exactly what she had asked him to take…  
  
"Not now idiot. You should have thought about your last minute womanizing before we shoved off." Came Zoro's reply.  
  
The woman's scream brought everyone's attention back to her as she tripped over unleveled boards on the docks. The basket she was carrying was thrown up into the air as she hit the wooden platform.  
  
"NO!" The woman cried as they could only watch the basket begin to fall, that was until a long rubber arm out reached and snatched it in mid air. The crew sighed with relief as the basket was saved and they were off.  
  
"Bye Sanji! I know you'll take good care of everything! And thank you!" The woman waved after she got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"It's nothing really…" Sanji said cringing at the kisses she blew him. 'Nami-san will never forgive me….' He thought to himself as he finally pulled out a cigarette and lit it. 'Ah… that's the spot.' He sighed as he exhaled the smoke and looked over towards Luffy who was looking through the basket.  
  
"Is it meat?" He heard the captain ask as he set the basket down near the stern of the ship. He sniffed it like a dog would do to its meal.  
  
"Well you have to open it first." Usopp said as he came down when they fully pulled out of the port and were now beginning their journey once again.  
  
"Who the hell was that idiot?" Zoro asked as he sat down next to the two crewmembers that were looking curiously at the basket.  
  
"It's a large lunchbox." Luffy decided. However the basket was pretty big for a regular picnic basket, and it was heavier than one as well.  
  
"Hey Luffy, doesn't it look too big for that?" Usopp asked as he poked the wicker basket.  
  
As he did so the contents of the basket made a faint noise. The long nosed man instantly jumped back with a start.  
  
To this Zoro began to laugh. But his laughter was silenced as Luffy opened up the top of the basket.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
A/n: Back with another chapter in a few days. By the way- thanks for the reviews- they were most helpful. 


	3. Onward to Niku Island with a New Crewmat

Chapter 3  
  
A/n: Hello again everyone. I'm back with a new chapter for those who want it ^_^  
  
I don't own One Piece so don't sue me!  
  
Got to run- enjoy!  
  
-  
  
"Is it meat?" Luffy asked as he poked the basket once again and got a squeal from inside.  
  
"It sounded human…" Usopp poked his long nose in towards the basket that was larger than his head. Quickly snapping it away from Luffy he nearly dropped it due to the weight.  
  
"Wow it's heavy…" Usopp commented setting it down on the deck of the ship.  
  
"It's a LOT of meat!" Luffy jumped up and down as Zoro and the ever-curious Sanji closed in to see what was inside the basket.  
  
"Meat doesn't really make those kinds of sounds." Zoro said as he sat down to observe the others.  
  
"Men." Nami muttered as she watched the crew slack off while she plotted course and checked the sails to make sure they were on course to this so called meat heaven Luffy just had to go to.  
  
"Should we open it?" Luffy asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"Well of course we open it…" Sanji said lighting another cigarette. He was curious to what exactly had been put in his care until they reached their destination. It was a lucky coincidence when Luffy had told them to set a course for Niku Island. "Well if you aren't going to open it, I will."   
  
Sanji stepped in closer and quickly flicked his used cigarette butt away. Crouching down he too heard the muffled sounds that were coming from the oversized basket.  
  
"There's a note attached." Usopp mentioned as Sanji opened the basket and found something that he wasn't expecting.  
  
"What is it? What is it?" Luffy cried pushing Usopp out of the way incase there was actually meat in the basket.  
  
"AH! It's horrible!" Usopp screamed and drew back.  
  
Sanji just gaped in shock at bundle inside the basket. Nothing could ever have prepared the crew of the Going Merry for what they found.  
  
Inside the basket, that coupled as a crib was a small baby looking up at them with a joyful smile on its face.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked as he looked at the child with the large black pooling eyes. As Zoro made eye contact with the nearly bald tot the baby began to squeal happily and reach out for the green haired man.  
  
"What… what… does it want?" Zoro asked looking frightened of the child.  
  
"Sanji?" Usopp looked at the still frozen cook. "Um… Sanji. Who is that?" His long nosed crewmate asked pointing at the baby. Sanji blinked once… twice… but the baby was still there. Snatching the note that accompanied the child in the basket he opened it as he stuffed another cigarette in his mouth.   
  
It was looking like one of those days already, he thought as he exhaled the smoke. Another cigarette was gone in seconds, as Sanji looked down at the scribbles on the paper.  
  
"Sanji Dear" The note began. The image of her hanging on him made the cook cringe. What was he thinking when he first met that woman? She was nothing compared to his Nami-san… Wait… Nami-san! She was still mad at him.  
  
'What am I going to do?' He asked himself, but then was brought back to the present as the baby started to cry.  
  
"Usopp, what did you do?" Sanji yelled as he saw Usopp making faces at the fussing child.  
  
"What?" Usopp asked as he looked up at Sanji, his face still contorted with a horrifying expression. "I was trying to play with him."  
  
"You're scaring it instead you baka." Zoro muttered holding his hands over his ears due to the loud screeches the baby let out. "Knock it off!"  
  
"I know what the baby wants." Luffy said as he came running back towards the group of befuddled men. No one had noticed the captain's brief departure, but Sanji should have seen it coming.  
  
"NO! You cannot feed a baby its age that!" Sanji said pulling the baby out of the basket quickly and away from the man with the straw hat and a handful of meat.   
  
"Why? It makes me feel good after eating a good piece of meat." Luffy scratched his head again after downing the chunk of meat.  
  
"You just can't!" Sanji ended up yelling at them, which only made the baby in Sanji's arm cry louder.  
  
"How do you shut it off?" Usopp questioned as he came up behind Sanji's back and tried to poke the baby that was now not only crying, but kicking and thrashing as well.  
  
"I don't know." Sanji said as he tried to recall any memory of a mother and what she would do in this situation.  
  
He and the others tried to calm the child, but were not successful… unless one was counting the ability to spook the child more.  
  
From inside the ship, Nami was trying to concentrate. But she wasn't getting very far, and now she had enough of all the yelling outside. She was inside the steering room and could only imagine the men being idiots and causing the great ruckus on deck.  
  
'What are those idiots doing now?' She asked as she crumpled one of her map papers. 'Don't they realize I need quiet when I figure out detailed calculations like these?' her eyes gleamed as she balled her fist and prepared to let them all have it.  
  
Throwing open the door, she stormed out and went up the stairs to where the men had congressed. She didn't know what the cause of all this noise was, but it was giving her a headache.  
  
"Don't you guys ever be quiet? I need quiet so I can plot us through these dangerous currents!" She said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
The faces of four helpless males turned at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Yo Nami!" Luffy smiled like there was never a problem in the world.   
  
"Oh thank heaven! Nami-san!" Sanji said helplessly trying to keep a firm, yet gentle grip on the baby in his arms.  
  
"You've gotta help us!" Usopp cried as he also put his hands to his ears.  
  
"Ya! Make it stop!" Zoro added looking at Nami like she should know what she was doing when it came to situations like these.  
  
"Where did that come from? Who's is it? Why is it on board?" She questioned the still dumbfounded crew. But no one said anything. Sanji looked at her with puppy dog eyes pleading for her help.  
  
"How am I supposed to know what to do with a baby?" She asked as suddenly the baby found it's way to her arms instead.  
  
"You're a woman- they're suppose to know these things… instinct or something…" Zoro muttered as he quickly got up and went to the farthest place away from the baby on the ship to try and drown out the sound.  
  
"Thank you Nami-san!" Sanji smiled as he picked up the basket that Luffy was once again poking at. "Give me that!"  
  
"Na?"  
  
As Sanji scanned the other contents of the basket he remembered the note. Looking over to a still confused Nami, he was assured that the baby was in good hands as she finally broke down and began to rock the little guy in her arms.  
  
"What does it say?" Luffy asked as he watched Sanji read the note.  
  
--  
  
'Sanji dear.  
  
I'm so glad we ran into each other once again. And I'm so happy you were able to bring little Yukio to his relatives on Niku Island. He's been so looking forward to seeing his daddy for the first time. I'm glad you could be a part of his life.  
  
All my Love   
  
Mondai.'  
  
--  
  
Sanji almost choked on those words, he had to read it over and over. 'His daddy…part of his life…' That was it- he needed another cigarette, but to his horror he found his coat pocket empty… 'No- not now…why of all times now?' He thought to himself as he checked each pocket. This had never happened before- ever.   
  
It was then he noticed that the baby was not crying as loudly as before. Turning around he saw a sight that made his heart thump faster.   
  
On the steps leading down towards the front of the ship the red haired navigator sat with the child resting up against her shoulder. Her hand petted the baby's back as she swayed a little. Behind her was Luffy, making funny faces at the baby. This time the faces were amusing to the child, and not a frightening thing like Usopp's attempts earlier.  
  
"Yo Sanji! It stopped!" Luffy called triumphantly.  
  
From the front of the ship grumbling could be heard. Nami and the rest took that as a 'thank you' from the normally quiet swordsman. Usopp too was grateful that the high-pitched screams had stopped.  
  
No one on the ship spoke for a time. The only sounds were that of the ocean's waves sloshing up against the ship and the breeze as it filled their sails.  
  
"Is someone going to explain any of this?" Nami's voice was low, as to not upset the baby that had now decided it wanted a nap. Turning, she glared at Sanji as he tried to look innocent. But the sight of Nami being so… so… motherly made his eyes go heart shaped.  
  
"Ya, what's going on?" Usopp chimed in. "What did the note say?"  
  
"His name… his name is Yukio." Sanji said simply returning to his search for a cigarette.  
  
"And?" Nami demanded.  
  
"We only need to take him to Niku Island." Sanji added, almost pleading that they'd help him with this responsibility.  
  
"What? Can't we just bring it back to it's mother?" Usopp questioned, his ears still ringing from the first incident. He wasn't the only one who posed objections to their newest temporary crewmember.   
  
"What if it goes off again?" Zoro added into the conversation from his spot near the front of the ship.  
  
"Nami knows what to do!" Luffy chimed in happily.  
  
"What? Who said I know anything about kids?" Nami quickly interjected. "I don't know the first things about children! No way!"  
  
"With this wind, wouldn't it be hard to turn around?" Usopp asked looking up at the sails and then back in the direction they had come. The tiny island port they had stopped at was no longer even in sight. The wind and currents were taking them along nicely. And to only add to her headache Nami knew it was nearly impossible.  
  
"I never said anything about turning around- I just…I just don't know how to handle kids." She said in a rather unusual tone. Nami hardly ever quietly stated anything especially if it was something she didn't want to do.  
  
"So who's kid is it?" Usopp inquired sticking his nose back up near the baby giving it a poke before Nami could stop him. This of course instantly startled the little Yukio and woke him up.  
  
"Damn it Usopp!" Nami yelled as she held the baby in one arm and hit the man in the head. "Don't do that! He was sleeping!" She fumed as she continued to rock the baby.  
  
"So what do we do?" Luffy asked blinking dumbly. His large eyes looked void of all thought at the moment.  
  
"I don't know but I have coarse bearings to plot right now. I can't be expected to look after some tacky dressing woman's fatherless kid." Nami grumbled remembering the woman's insults of earlier.  
  
"Well according to his he's not really fatherless." Usopp stated as he read the note over Sanji's back with out the cook knowing it.  
  
-  
  
A/n: Hopefully I kept them, for the most part in character… it's kind of hard to write Luffy ^_^; I luv that guy- but seriously… you never know what he's going to do… Anyway drop me a note on what you think-  
  
I'll see you next time!  
  
Ja Ne. 


	4. Three Male Pirates & a Baby

A/N: Ok- so it took me a while to update. Sorry… I was able to find time and type instead of reading a huge book for a class… Bad Kate! ^_^;  
  
I'll just have to stay up a little later- no biggie.   
  
Thanks to all the reviewers for the comments- I'm glad there's a few people who are interested in the story. I was surprised to find my two fav One Piece authors actually reviewed OMGWTF!!!1 I am not worthy! Thanks 'Rachel the Demon' & 'Shiru-chan.' People definitely need to read their fics- possibly the best fan fiction I've seen!  
  
Anyway- In this chapter Nami won't be there much, but she's still around. She kind of has to be- it's a small boat… It's mainly my attempt at comedy between the 'Three Male Pirates and a Baby.'  
  
So wait for the S/N stuff to come up in the future chapters!  
  
And without further ado- On with the show!   
  
(oh and to cover my butt- there are a few swear words in here- nothing bad, just thought you'd like to be warned for the small Sanji/Zoro battle of words happening a little later…)  
  
PS: I don't own it… I wish I did, because Sanji and Zoro would be mine! *drools* Arrrr Bishie Pirates! ^_^; (it's the fan girl in me, I couldn't help it)  
  
-  
  
"He's WHAT?" the crew screamed after Usopp told them what the letter had implied. The severity of the shock caused Zoro, Luffy and Nami to freeze in shock. The silence they created was almost deafening to the usually rowdy troop.   
  
"Well that's what is says…" Usopp added scratching his chin as he pointed to the letter that was quickly crumpled and stashed into Sanji's pants pockets.  
  
"We don't know that for sure…" Sanji quickly added, trying to get the topic of conversation changed. Sanji could not look at the crew, he especially did not want to see Nami's face right now, but somehow his gaze found it's way to her. Thankfully she was not looking at him. Her emotions once again were masked; she did it so well that the crew had gotten use to her not opening up to anyone but Luffy occasionally.  
  
"Ano… Sanji… He has your eyes." Luffy smiled as he pointed to the baby cradled in Nami's arms.   
  
"You really are a love cook." Usopp stated with a sly smile. It had finally dawned on him what Sanji becoming a parent had entailed.  
  
"But…" Sanji tried to get in a word before anyone else got the wrong ideas, however Nami's voice cut him off.  
  
"Sanji-kun," she started out quietly, never making eye contact with the blonde chef. "I have to go and make those course calculations right now… here." She said as she gently handed the baby back to the child's newly announced father. With that Nami did something that was very rare, she quietly excused herself from the group and returned below deck to her room.  
  
"What's wrong with Nami?" Luffy asked a little confused at his friend's hasty and unusual departure.  
  
"Nami-san." Sanji muttered wanting to go after her and straightening things out. He moved to follow her until Usopp stopped in front of him and smiled a large grin.  
  
"You never told us about this girl." The long nosed man said as he nudged Sanji with his elbow. The elbow to the stomach broke the cook's dwindling determination to follow the usually mean when maddened navigator.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That woman? You've got the worst taste in women…" Zoro said shaking his head thinking about the woman from the docks. He once again returned to the group since the baby had stopped its screams. "Not only are you after her," he motioned towards where Nami had gone and continued, "but that old bat from the port too?"  
  
"Wait… No! I…" Sanji stammered. "It's not like that really…"  
  
"Sure. I suppose the baby just appeared by stork then?" Zoro suggested enjoying the chance to annoy the cook further.  
  
"But if you didn't then… how?" Usopp began scratching his head trying to figure things out.  
  
"The last thing I remember of her was one night… that's the only time anything COULD have happened." Sanji began. "It was back at the restaurant. She arrived with a group of ten beautiful women. They ended up staying the night and we drank a lot… but I don't remember becoming a father or anything that could create this current problem."  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you." Zoro smiled almost looking proud of the blonde man. 'Maybe I had him figured all wrong. I had just assumed he was a non-experienced woman whipped homemaker' Zoro thought to himself.  
  
"Does that mean I'm an uncle?" Luffy spoke up interrupting the conversation. The man in the straw hat continued to stare still somewhat intrigued by the child in Sanji's arms.  
  
"No! I mean, yes, but… I'm so confused!" Sanji sighed looking depressed.  
  
"Can I be his uncle?"  
  
"Do whatever you want." Sanji continued to sigh. This day had looked so promising, and now look what had happened. 'WHY?' Was all Sanji could ask himself.  
  
"Ok, but I'm hungry… when's lunch?" The captain asked totally changing back to a topic that he loved the most, aside from meat, that is.   
  
'If I'm going to cook… who will keep watch over the kid?' Sanji wondered, seeing that the three men standing around him were now waiting for an answer to the question about lunch.  
  
Looking over at Usopp Sanji cringed. 'NO! Definitely a No…' was the conclusion that he came too since the loud mouthed man was never good with responsibility. 'The poor kid would be traumatized for life if I let Usopp take care of him…'   
  
Moving on to the next figure Sanji came to look upon Zoro. The green haired swordsman noticed Sanji's thinking gaze. To that the cook received a glare that told him very clearly that the three-sword fighter was NO One's babysitter.  
  
'He wouldn't be good with children anyway,' Sanji thought about it a different way. 'But that leaves me with… Oh my God NO!' Sanji screamed to himself. The image of Luffy doing something incredibly stupid caused Sanji to think that Zoro would make a better babysitter.  
  
It did not take long for Sanji to retreat into his kitchen, with the baby in tow. Putting the slumbering child into the basket he had carried with, Sanji went about the task of preparing lunch as usual.  
  
It took longer for lunch to be prepared than usual. A grumbling Zoro, Usopp and Luffy had   
  
congressed near the kitchen's door waiting for the usual signal that their food was ready.  
  
The three sets of ears diligently trained themselves on the noise from the kitchen. Eagerly they awaited the sound of Sanji's voice calling "Lunch is served."   
  
However instead of the usual sounds of dishes being set out on the table, or the sizzle of stir-fry, today there were many new, unusual sounds heard from behind the closed doors. Accompanied by the baby's intermittent wails and screams the near frantic scurrying of feet and pans from with in caused worry for those outside.  
  
The three cringed, as they smelt burning food and the clatter of dishes and pots on the stove. Not wanting to be yelled at by a now obviously furious Sanji, they all quietly slinked away. Not even a hungry stomach was worth the pain that Sanji could inflict when provoked.  
  
"Should we go help him maybe?" Usopp asked after another half hour passed by as the three stood near the bow of the ship.  
  
"I'm not a babysitter." Zoro repeated himself as he sat and continued to clean his swords with a white piece of cloth. "And I don't cook." He added.  
  
"You also don't get along with others well either…" Usopp mumbled to himself a little too loudly. The exaggerating storyteller quickly silenced further comments when a harsh look from the green haired man caught his eye. Trying to keep the loud gulp quiet, Usopp turned and returned to his experimenting.   
  
An exhausted Sanji staggered forth from the kitchen holding the sleeping boy in his arms.   
  
"About time!" Came two out of the three's voices as they got up and ran to the kitchen.  
  
As the three hungry men entered the cabin expecting another delicious meal like usual, they were shocked and stunned to see what was sitting on the table.  
  
For the first time what they saw was not any four star, first class culinary masterpiece set out before them on the wooden table.  
  
"What are those?" Zoro asked grimly looking at the food before him.   
  
"They're peanut butter and jelly sandwiches… I cut them diagonally." Sanji said as he stood there facing Zoro's angry face with his own cool expression.  
  
"You expect us to eat these?" Zoro continued as he picked up a piece of sandwich.  
  
"Why not?" Sanji asked shifting the baby in his arms to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"YUM! Strawberry!" Usopp yelled as he and Luffy sat down.  
  
"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" They both yelled as they began to consume the two large mounds of PB&J sliced diagonally on white bread.  
  
"I hate strawberry…" Zoro grumbled as he threw down the sandwich and crossed his arms over his chest almost like a pouting child.  
  
"Delicious!" Luffy cried after chewing the mass he had put in his mouth. "But don't you have any meat?"  
  
"I'm not eating those." Zoro yelled angrily at the lack of food.  
  
Sanji shifted his weight and supported the baby's neck with one arm while he walked over to the fridge and opened it with the other.  
  
After a few seconds of scrounging around, the cook pulled out a slab of cold meat. Walking totally composed and almost emotionless like usual, Sanji took a sandwich from the pile before Luffy and placed the meat in between the two pieces of bread. He then handed it to the smiling captain, who never hesitated and threw the new creation into his mouth.  
  
"Whooaa Delicious!"  
  
"I said I'm not eating those!" Zoro restated the fact of his disappointment in the food selection. This time his voice was enough to startle the lightly sleeping baby. Once again, it used its capable lungs to let everyone aboard know it was there.  
  
"Good job you bastard! You woke him up! Do you know how long it took me to get him to sleep after the last time? I did not have time to cook anything fancy for your high and mightiness. My salmon soufflé was ruined because I've had to take care of this kid all by myself…" Sanji yelled back at Zoro.  
  
"Bastard? Me? At least I didn't knock up some whore and leave her to raise your worthless child."  
  
"Damn Bastard."  
  
"Idiot Letch."  
  
As the two men began to fight the fierce word battle Luffy and Usopp seemed completely unaware of the battle brewing between their crewmates. Nor did they notice the auburn hair of their navigator enter the room.  
  
"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP NOW!" 


	5. Nami's Thoughts and Realizations

A/N: Hello again!  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed that little attempt at comedy in the last chapter. I found it amusing. But that's just me. ^_^;  
  
Anyway- this chapter has a lot of Nami in it, since she was absent for most of last chapter. I tried to look at her feelings- hopefully I was able to keep her somewhat in character. Or at least her inner thoughts are my take on her feelings. Let me know what you think.  
  
Anyway- that's about it for now. I have to run. School papers to work on now.  
  
Disclaimer: I Own One Piece, or at least I will once I rule the world… I'm working on it. Give me a few years… but until then, sadly it's not mine.  
  
-  
  
The idea that Sanji could possibly be the child's father shocked Nami pretty hard. After her mind continued to process the parentage of the child no older than a year at most kept her silent.  
  
As the boys continued to pester the cook, Nami held back the urge to laugh at the thought of Sanji actually being able to be a father. .. However, she wasn't always the object of his heart-shaped wandering eye. So it was totally possible… even more likely considering they had only been crew mates for a relatively short time.   
  
This was something that stung more than she wanted to let on.  
  
Suddenly the need to be alone welled up and she quickly handed the child back over to the cook and left.  
  
Leaning against the back of her door as she shut it, Nami closed her eyes. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. She desperately wanted to just clear her mind, but that was proving to be impossible.  
  
'Why do I care if her is the father or not?' She asked her self after walking slowly over to her desk.  
  
'Well at least I know what kind of guy he really is… maybe this is for the best. I never thought he'd be the kind to sweet talk his way into someone's bed… no wonder he's been playing all that attention to me… he'd just want one thing and then leave…'  
  
Even thought Nami didn't like the woman from the port, she couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the single mother… granted it was a little. But still for Nami, it was something.  
  
'I want to deny I liked the attention. But it's just that I thought… I just wanted to be loved, Bellemere. Why did you have to leave us? I've always been so alone.' Nami wiped her eyes before the tears could form. She had promised to never cry again at a very young age. She had already broken the promise once in front of her friends…. That was at her lowest point since her mother's death.  
  
To Nami tears meant weakness. She hated weakness; hated herself for being weak at times.  
  
'I have to remain strong! I'm all I have right now…' She told herself.  
  
'But you're wrong.' Came another voice in her mind. It was quietly contradicting her. 'You're not alone. There are so many who care about you…'  
  
Nami sat blankly at her desk. Her eyes trained on the photo that was her most cherished possession. She hated what she had regressed to right now. Moping around was just something she rarely did.  
  
"This is pathetic." She sighed. "All right! Back to the maps." She decided as she unrolled some papers and took up her pen.  
  
At current speed, and assuming no other detours occurred, Nami began to plot out their full course to Luffy's Niku Island.  
  
After a time the near silence was once again broken and Nami could hear Zoro's voice shouting over the clatter in the kitchen.   
  
'Sounds like dinner is done.' She shrugged. 'A little later than usual… oh well.' She thought as she got up and made her way up on deck. As she got closer to the kitchen the louder the sounds were.  
  
'They act like children far too often.' She mused. Mentally preparing herself to once again step in a shut them up, Nami entered the kitchen.  
  
However, like the others, she was taken back by the state of the usually immaculate room.  
  
Sanji with the crying baby in hand stood glaring at the swordsman. The others were shoving sandwiches down their throats… the scene was utter chaos.  
  
Nami couldn't take it anymore. She balled her fists, as her face grew maddened.  
  
"Will You Both Just Shut Up!" She screamed.  
  
The two squabbling crewmates turned from their glaring at each other to find their worst nightmares come true.  
  
Nami was about to go off on them both- her fists now a shade of white and her eyes had an evil look to them.  
  
"Why should I? This moron started it!' Zoro growled.  
  
"No! You did!" The cook quickly countered, about to restart their hissing match, completely forgetting about Nami and her wrath about to come down on them both.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The kitchen went silent at the tone of her voice. Even the baby, resting against Sanji's shoulder quickly hushed its cries.  
  
"That's better." She mumbled as she grabbed a few sandwich wedges and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Nami-san!" Sanji called to her hoping to talk with her about earlier. He needed to explain a few things…  
  
However, as he began to move the baby began to wail once more.  
  
"Kuso…"  
  
"You shouldn't swear around Sanji Jr." Usopp stated sticking his finger up in the air assuming a dignified look. "It can corrupt his vocabulary… I captain Usopp will single handedly take on the responsibility for educating the tot with my vast array of knowledge."  
  
To this both Zoro and Luffy began laughing.  
  
"You? Vast knowledge?" Zoro looked at his long nosed comrade.  
  
"He has more brains than you sometimes." Sanji muttered as he once again commenced in rocking the baby.  
  
"Say that to my face cook!" Zoro turned suddenly resuming the hostility with the blonde.  
  
"Look, I don't have time for this…" Sanji said looking towards the door his Nami-san had exited several minutes ago.  
  
Throwing better judgment to the wind Sanji handed the baby to Luffy. "Watch him for a sec."  
  
-  
  
Nami walked quietly back down to her room. Hearing the continuation of the shouting and crying she wanted to beat her head against the ship.  
  
'I swear sometimes I don't know why I stay here and put up with them.' She pondered. 'Why does that stupid island have to be so far? I'm going to go nuts! I just can't stand seeing him with that… that baby… it just reminds me more and more of someone… someone like you Bellemere. Your smiling face cooking dinner, taking Nojiko and me under your wing. I guess this is my fault for letting them all get too close… especially that cook…' She moaned at that last thought.  
  
'What's come over me? Why is my head hurting?' She asked herself as she stood there looking at the photo on her desk. 'Stupid cook.'  
  
"Nami-san?" A voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
'Great just what I needed… speak of the devil- well cook.'  
  
"Nami-san, may I come in?" He asked through the door. The seriousness in his voice scared her. It was never a good thing when he used that voice.  
  
"Please," he continued sounding more desperate.   
  
Desperate? That was something odd. She had rarely seen him sounding this desperate and that was saying a lot. Most of his pick up lines were desperate- but this was different.  
  
Quietly Nami stood and went to the door. Hesitating a little she looked at the doorknob.  
  
Part of her wanted him to push the door open, that way maybe she'd have the courage too. However, she knew Sanji was a gentleman… she had thought so anyway.  
  
The blonde stood frozen at her door. To enter forcefully almost meant instant death. Nami was a person who liked to be alone, he sighed.  
  
'How do you do it my Nami-san? I wish I was as strong as you…But I just can't. I need someone here by my side. I need you more than ever. Let me in. Nami let me in.' he plead silently staring at the doorknob, much like Nami was doing on the opposite side.  
  
'No, I can't force this. All I can do is pray and hope she realizes my feelings are true…'  
  
With that Sanji stepped back.   
  
"Why won't you let me love you? I love you Nami-san." He whispered to the girl behind the door. The same one that was hiding behind even thicker walls that shielded the hurting girl in her heart.  
  
If Nami hadn't been so close to the door, she probably wouldn't have heard his sorrowful whisper.  
  
Feeling numb, Nami stumbled over to the bed after she listened to his footsteps leaving.  
  
'Did her really? Really say that? Or was I imagining it? Why would anyone love me?' She asked herself over and over as she lie on her bed. She never was able to answer her questions before the peacefulness of sleep called to her. 


	6. The Babysitters

A/N: Hello everyone! It has been a while. However, the next chapter is done!  
  
I have to let you know that I really thought hard about Nami's reactions and actions in this chapter, and to me they feel like they fit… but you could think otherwise- it's a free country (well that's debatable sometimes… stupid government….) Ok- enough political rant- I better shut up before the FBI come and have me arrested or something.  
  
So here is the next chapter for you. And thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it… do you?  
  
-  
  
Sanji shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets and slumped back up on deck. His mind was going berserk. He wanted to open her door and find a way to talk to his Nami-san.  
  
'How am I going to get her to understand?' He wondered as he once again heard the voices of his crewmates.  
  
'Now let Uncle Usopp tell you all about the time I single-handedly defeated the evil pirate Arlong and his crew!" The long nosed man began as his arms went wide to emphasize the size of the notorious creature they fought. His exaggerated story had just begun when Sanji looked over at the scene before him.  
  
"Will you shut up? You did no such thing… YOU ran away." Zoro humped not really caring, but also not wanting to listen to Usopp's 'version' of the fight.  
  
"Boring! Weeeee!" Came Luffy's voice. Sanji's attention focused on the rubber man and the bundle he was chucking up into the air. The captain chuckled as he tossed the baby up and caught him easily. "Yo Zoro, do you want to hold Sanji Jr?" He smiled averting his attention off the falling bundle.  
  
"What? Me? No way… I'd rather not touch that baka's kid." The swordsman said resuming training, as it was now reasonably quiet. "And you're going to drop it." Zoro warned seeing Luffy play with the child.  
  
At first to Sanji's amusement, the little time away proved that the three unlikely babysitters seemed to do all right. That was until Luffy lost control of the bouncing, laughing fuzz head. Sanji froze with panic as he saw the baby fly in the air.   
  
Forcing himself to move, Sanji dived to the ground in an attempt to catch the child before it fell on the hard wood floor.  
  
"Opps." Luffy smiled as he noticed the baby flying off course. Without any effort at all, the rubber arms extended and caught the laughing child.  
  
Looking up from the floor, Sanji sighed seeing the baby was safe. Picking the splinters out of his face, Sanji recovered quickly from the fall, and pulled the baby from the grinning captain.  
  
"Ah…but we were just having fun with Sanji Jr." Luffy whined as the baby was taken from him.  
  
"And I was just beginning the tale when I, the brave captain Usopp single handedly…"  
  
"I don't care." Sanji said flatly. "And his name is Yuiko, not Sanji Jr."  
  
If Sanji's temper was not tested now, it was surely peaked after the large crash from the kitchen came from inside his kitchen. The crashing and clanking pots and dishes echoed loudly.  
  
Luffy and Usopp were silent as they watched their cook attempting to calm himself. However, it was to no avail.  
  
As calmly as possible, Sanji slipped out of his black suit coat and arranged it so it made a small nest of a bed. Setting the smiling and gurgling baby down on the coat, Sanji looked over to Luffy and Usopp.  
  
"Watch him but do NOT pick him up." he ordered as he began rolling up his sleeves and stormed into the kitchen where he knew he would find a certain green haired swordsman. Their crewmate had suddenly disappeared during the baby scare.  
  
The two decided that Zoro was on his own in this fight. Neither bystanders wanted to piss Sanji off now, so they stayed put as the blonde entered his beloved kitchen and the sounds of the resulting battle began.  
  
Seconds later a fast moving Zoro ran from the kitchen, close on his trail was the butchering cleaver yielding cook.  
  
"Come back here! I'll teach you to mess with MY kitchen."  
  
"Yare, Yare, I just wanted some real food!"  
  
"I'll show you food!" The cook screamed, as he was about to bring the knife down and slash at the cornered swordsman. They were now at the front of the ship. Zoro now had a choice to make… the ocean or the cook.  
  
That was until the baby's cries once again rang out. As if cued, Sanji gave Zoro an evil eye as he dropped the cleaver and went to the crying child.  
  
Zoro, along with Usopp and Luffy were stunned. Soon the child once again consumed all of Sanji's attention. As the swordsman began to feel cocky, his smile quickly wiped off his face when Sanji countered with a quick shout.  
  
"Don't think for a second that this over." Came the cold tone of the cook as he went back inside the kitchen and continued to calm the baby.  
  
The crew gave off a sigh of relief.  
  
"Saved by the baby." Zoro smirked thinking it was a good thing that Sanji's attention was once again diverted. However, his stomach was still empty. Zoro mumbled a few choice words under his breath as he began to accept the fact that while the baby was aboard, the food would suffer.  
  
Much to the three's dislike their was no snack ready before they retired for the night either.  
  
-  
  
Nami awoke to fin the lull of night had fallen on the Going Merry. From the wall and sealed off door she could faintly hear Usopp's snoring and Luffy's mumbling in his sleep. Pushing the covers off she stretched and got out of her bed. A slight chill ran up her back due to the slight briskness of the air.  
  
Wrapping a blanket around her, Nami decided to go up stairs and sneak into the kitchen for a small snack. She really had not eaten anything since that morning and her stomach was grumbling.   
  
Walking up the stairs and back on deck Nami inhaled the crisp night's air. Enjoying the silence, she looked up at the stars.  
  
'Peace at last.' She smiled. Turning towards the kitchen, Nami was greeted with a sight that caused her to stop in her tracks. The baby smiled widely up at her and continued to talk in its baby language ignorant of all his surroundings. The baby was sitting with in Sanji's arms, the blonde haired, curly eye-browed man who looked exhausted. His head was leaning against the railing across from the kitchen door. Light snores coming from his still frame told her he was asleep. The baby in his arms seemed oblivious to it's tried parent and was content in fiddling with Sanji's newly opened pack of cigarettes.   
  
"No, that's a bad baby." Nami said as she suddenly moved over towards the two. She did not know why or even how to begin to explain it, but she knelt down and softly took the wide-awake child from Sanji.  
  
Settling the child in one arm, she took the blanket off and gently set it over the fast asleep cook.  
  
Nami became lost in her thoughts as she placed her hand on Sanji's strong chest. It lingered there as she watched him sleep. 'He looks so different here sleeping so peacefully… so … cute.' She thought with a sigh. 'Cute? Cute? What are you thinking Nami?' A voice questioned. Her internal monologue stopped when a chunk of her hair suddenly became an amusing toy to the baby in her arms. Nami turned her attention back to the baby as she stood up.  
  
"Oh, so you're not tired. Well it looks like you did a good job putting your dad to sleep." Nami said with a smile. As she really took, her first good look at the child Nami found it was hard to not smile seeing the baby's happy toothless grin.  
  
"You know for being that baka cook's baby, you don't look like him… or your mother…"Nami spoke softly as she swayed her hips, slowly getting the baby to become drowsy.  
  
Soon the baby had forgotten how awake and curious it had been, because now the tiny baby was laying with it's chubby arms around her.  
  
"You know, you two have a lot in common." Nami mused quietly getting a better grip around the sleeping infant's body. "I can't hate you either… I want to so much because it would be easier, you know… both of you, but…"  
  
She slowly let her voice fade because the baby was fast asleep. Just standing there for a time listening to the waves clashing against the ship's sides, Nami allowed the wind to hit her face. There was something soothing about listening to the mature coupled with the rhythmic breathing of the baby resting it's fuzzy head on her shoulder, and the man sleeping at her feet.  
  
'It's cold up here.' Nami thought to herself as she felt goose bumps on her skin.  
  
Without thinking twice, she patted the baby's back and started back down the stairs towards her room. 


	7. Confrontations and New Experiences

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Do I have a story to tell! Not only did I get to go to an anime con last weekend- but I also got to glomp a pretty nice looking Sanji cosplayer! I was amazed at the number of One Piece characters that were roaming the halls! It is finally getting the recognition it deserves! I am so glad that more and more people are enjoying the anime- I know I am. Well anyway- I am sleep deprived and still trying to get my system once again use to real food after the con.  
  
Sorry for the wait- I am glad you are enjoying it so far ^_^ I am enjoying writing this fic.   
  
Again, I want to repeat that the reason I have Nami acting a bit out of character is that I think deep down she really wants to have a family and take care of others like Bellemere did with her and her sister.   
  
Anyway- enough said- I dedicate this chapter to the HOT Sanji cosplayer that I was able to glomp this weekend. I'll even forgive the gamer funk (otaku smell- showering is sadly not common practice at cons) that was coming off him because he was hot!  
  
-  
  
Once Nami was safely back in her room, she gently set the baby down on the soft cushions of her bed. Hoping to not awaken the sleeping child, she laid down herself right beside the bundle and wrapped another soft blanket over the baby. As she did this, the baby's large eyes fluttered slowly open as it murmured a bit.  
  
"Shh… it's ok. Sleep now, just go back to sleep." She cooed quietly as she began to hum a tune she had not heard in many years. She treasured this tune greatly because it was her song Bellemere use to hum to her.  
  
She smiled as the baby slowly slipped back into a deep sleep. 'It worked for me every time too.' She remembered feeling a little groggy herself. Reminiscing about her early childhood with her family always made Nami happy. All her memories of Bellemere were precious.   
  
Looking down on the baby, she stroked it's little head. The fluff that was growing was soft to her touch. She could not hold back the smile that was forming on her lips.  
  
'I can't take my anger and confusion out on this child… he doesn't know anything…' She sighed as she also fell back to sleep, still humming that song she had fallen asleep to, so long ago…  
  
-  
  
'Mummm… Nami-san you're so naughty…" He mumbled and shifted in his sleep trying to hold on to the beautiful dream he was having. However, the blonde cook began to come out of his deep sleep, still on deck. He was nice and warm as he drifted back towards reality. He felt something warm and fuzzy draped around him. Smiling Sanji recognized the smell of the blanket, it reminded him of his angel, his Nami-san.  
  
"Ahhh," he sighed. "My Nami-san." Snuggling deeper into the smell he sighed happily once more. He was having another happy dream of him and his Nami-san…  
  
Then it hit him. "THE BABY!" he screamed as he sat straight up eyes frantically looking for the tot.  
  
His eyes bugged out seeing that the baby put in his care had now disappeared. Quickly scanning the entire ship, Sanji grew increasingly worried. Getting up he noticed the blanket draped over him.   
  
'I didn't bring this out… and this isn't my blanket.' he recognized the blanket as Nami's quickly. He was an expert of anything dealing with his object of obsession, so this was an easy task. As quietly as he could, Sanji made his way down to the men's quarters and towards the door leading to Nami's room.  
  
Knowing it was considerably very ungentlemanly-like, he lightly pushed the door ajar. Still not fully entering the room, the cook poked his head inside. His worries were quieted as he heard the soft coos of the baby and Nami's light breathing coming from her bed.  
  
Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, his eyes went heart shaped at the tender scene.  
  
Curled up together with Nami on her side, she held the baby to her. Her chin rested gently against the baby's forehead. The baby, of what he could see, was smiling as chubby fingers wrapped around some of Nami's hair, while the other hand was softly being sucked in it's mouth.  
  
Smiling at the thought that his Nami-san would make a great perfect mother, Sanji took a moment to imaging her having his children. After calming his boiling hormones, Sanji shut to door.   
  
Sanji returned to his kitchen upstairs in the best of moods. He made quick work of yesterday's disaster and soon had a three-course breakfast piping hot. He also warmed some milk and poured it into a bottle for the baby. It was a good thing that a few necessities were in the basket Yukio came in.  
  
Putting some food on a tray, Sanji returned to Nami's room. This time he entered quietly and set the tray down on her table near her bed.  
  
Risking getting a beating, Sanji decided to get a bit closer. Nami did not even stir as he looked down at her with worshipful eyes. However little Yukio noticed the movement and opened his large black orbs.  
  
Sanji froze- expecting the baby to cry which would wake up Nami, who would in return clobber him for entering her sanctuary on the ship. However, the baby didn't cry. Instead, it began to gurgle and make happy baby sounds.  
  
Sanji smiled and carefully took the wide-awake baby out of Nami's arms. She merely mumbled something and rolled over in her bed.  
  
Sanji covered her back up and exited the room with the baby in hand.  
  
When her returned to the kitchen he found three very hungry crewmates stuffing their faces with the food he set out before.  
  
"Delicious!" Luffy cried in his chair. His stomach was ballooning out for sizes it's normal, which caused Sanji to chuckle as he fed the baby it's bottle.  
  
"He's hungry." Luffy smiled as he took a moment break from gorging himself to watch the baby suck the mile out of the bottle.  
  
As it finished, the little baby gave off a large burp.  
  
"WOW!" Luffy smiled impressed. "Me Too!" he yelled before he gave off a similar burp- but more powerful.  
  
Zorro did not really pay the baby any mind. As long as he got his meals, he was happy. That was until a very pungent smell began to circulate around the kitchen.  
  
"Luffy!" Usopp cried hitting the rubber man as he and Zorro plugged their noses.  
  
"What? It wasn't me." Luffy said not really minding the smell as much.  
  
"Have you changed that thing?" Zoro asked sounding very nasal with his fingers pinching his nose shut.  
  
"Change him? I don't know how- why don't you do it you lazy good for nothing bum."  
  
"He's your child bastard." Zoro countered. "Just do something! It smells!" Zoro added in an almost pleading tone.  
  
"It can't be too hard right?" Sanji asked clearing off the table and setting the baby down. Luffy handed Sanji the basket as the three men all looked on in wonder as the new experience unfolded.  
  
As they opened the current diaper, they all gasped and gagged for air. Usopp nearly fell over as his face turned green.  
  
"AH!" Zoro coughed as he made a fast break for the door with Usopp close behind.   
  
"STINKY!" Luffy screamed and followed. Sanji could hear the gasps and coughs of the three outside the kitchen. Quickly, before the lack of breathable oxygen got to him, he wiped the baby and placed him on a new diaper.  
  
When he was finished, the misshapen diaper hung off the giggling baby, who seemed to be enjoying the confused look on Sanji's face.  
  
After opening the windows to get the air moving and smell out, Sanji returned to where he left the baby on the table. For probably the first time since he came aboard, Sanji took a good look at the child. Picking him up and holding the baby at arm length away Sanji studied the child.  
  
There was a small amount of fuzz growing on the baby's round head. Yukio looked back at him with black eyes. His stubbly arms and legs squirmed as the baby smiled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind him.  
  
Sanji turned and drew the baby to him. A surprised look came over his face as he saw Nami standing there in the door with the tray in hand.  
  
"Oh… I was just…just…" Sanji uncharacteristically began to stutter as the sun's rays blended around her outlining her curves and auburn locks.  
  
"He doesn't look much like you…" She commented but her voice faded. There was a silence between the two.  
  
"Nami-san"  
  
"Sanji-kun" The both started at the same time.  
  
"You first." Nami spoke up after another short silence.  
  
"No, I insist, please…" He replied settling the baby against his shoulder.  
  
"It's just that… I was wondering why…" She paused looking down at her feet. She felt as if she was once again a small girl about to ask a question she needed too, but knew the answer was going to be bad. Balling her courage, Nami came right out with what had been bothering her since she got up.  
  
"I thought you of all people felt family was just as important as I did… but why would you leave them? You're not the man I thought you were Sanji-kun…" She started trying to keep calm.  
  
"Nami-san, Nami…" He said moving towards her.  
  
"No… I do not want one of your usual sugary comments… I do not know you. The Sanji I knew wouldn't have left a woman alone with his child… was that what you had plans to do to me? Sweet talk your way into my bed and then leave? Well no thanks!" She added quickly turning around.  
  
"Wait Nami." He pleaded in his serious voice again. That voice froze her in place.  
  
It was then he decided to act. Moving quickly he closed the kitchen door before she was able to escape. The startled look in her eyes surprised and saddened him.  
  
"Sit down please." He motioned for her to sit at the table.  
  
Slowly she did so as he set the baby back into the basket and fluffed up the blankets to make it a bed.  
  
The baby seemed very oblivious to the tense and serious air in the room as it smiled and gurgled happily.  
  
Once the baby was comfortable, Sanji took a seat next to the navigator.   
  
"I know what you think of me right now. Moreover, I just wanted you to know that you are wrong. I did not know about Yukio. If I would have known that, he was the result of a drunken party… I would have done a great many things differently." He replied calmly. "I don't even fully remember that night. I woke up with the worst headache of my life alone… she was the one who got up and left…. Her ship left before I awoke at the restaurant." He sighed searching in his coat pocket for a cigarette. "I know that's not a good enough excuse, but I promise that I would never do that to any woman… especially not to you…" He said looking directly at her as he put the cigarette into his mouth. "I'm not like that." He simply added as he began to fish in his pockets for his lighter.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Nami asked after a silence.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to be his father." He said as he lit the cigarette and exhaled.  
  
This surprised Nami. She had not expected the seriousness of his eyes and words. She sat there strangely quiet just looking at her hands, afraid for the first time of Sanji. Afraid of her own self-allowing feeling like these to ever collect. Mentally slapping herself, she sobered. With a swift movement of her hand she reached up, plucked the cigarette from his mouth, and put it out quickly.  
  
Sanji looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"Whaa…" he muttered as he looked at her and an expression he could not read on her face. 


	8. Help In the Kitchen

Chapter 8  
  
Ohayoo Mina-san!  
  
I'm back with another chapter for you! Happy Easter/Passover! Or any other holiday it may be for you ^_^  
  
I decided to break from papers and watch a little anime. Oh course with anime comes fan fictions! And I figured you were all so good with the reviews, I would update!  
  
So here you are!  
  
-  
  
"Second hand smoke is bad. If you want to be a good parent, you're going to have to cut back on these." She stated as she broke the cigarette in half. Nami stood up before Sanji could react. Looking down on the happy baby, Nami was reminded that this child was not at fault for its creation and there was nothing she could do if it happened before she and Sanji met. All she knew was that she could not turn her back on the child or her… friend.  
  
'Is this how you felt Bellemere? When you found us…' She wondered as she let the smiling baby play with her finger. It's chubby hands wrapped easily around her slender finger. Nami felt a wave of new feelings arise. She was a little afraid of these feelings, and yet they were not so bad.  
  
Sanji was shocked. No, he wanted to run over there and shake the girl standing next to the baby. This was not his Nami-san. She hadn't screamed, yelled or hit him once…  
  
"Ok, who are you and what did you do to my Nami-san?" Sanji stood up and turned only to find her trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
The urge to laugh was just to great however. Soon Nami was laughing aloud.  
  
"Sanji, did you do this?" She questioned as she picked up the baby and his not so well applied diaper.  
  
"Well… I… that is." Sanji's brow began to perspire as he tried to think of something to say for his… masterpiece of diaper changing. However, he could not, not with Nami standing there with the baby now straddling her hip as she wrapped her slender arms around the child. With her dark eyes, she waited for a response from Sanji.  
  
"It's not… never mind." She sighed as the baby began to wiggle and fuss in her arms from the uncomfortable diaper. "Alright… it can't be that hard to do. Right?" She mumbled to herself. With all her experience in the world, being anything like a motherly figure was not something Nami had knowledge in. Like the new father had done, Nami set the baby on the table and undid the misshaped diaper.  
  
"Um…" Nami just blinked. 'How do they do this… oh wait, it is just like folding up papers. I have seen people do this before many times. There's nothing to it.' She told herself feeling a little more confident as she carefully wrapped the baby back up. It was still not perfect, but it was definitely much better than the previous one.  
  
The baby gave off a great smile as Nami picked him up off the table. The cabin was silent except for the baby's happy murmurs.  
  
"Aren't you just talkative." Nami smiled looking at the baby in her arms.  
  
"I think he likes you." Sanji said walking up close to her. Standing behind her, Sanji looked over her shoulder at Yukio. The baby seemed extremely happy as he looked upon the two figures near him. The innocence of the child and the happiness she saw in the cook's eyes moved Nami.  
  
"He's really lucky to have you for a father." She said quietly, her cheeks flushing as she silently wanted to slap herself. 'Where did that come from?' She wondered.  
  
"You really think so?" Sanji asked meekly. He had not expected her to say anything like that. In fact, he was just about to beg his Nami-san to forgive him. Nami nodded as Sanji ruffled the fuzz on Yukio's head.  
  
This got the baby to laugh and squeal happily.  
  
After a time, Nami watched as the baby's eyes began to slowly close it's little black eyes. She began to sway back and forth to help put the little tike to sleep with Sanji close behind her just watching.  
  
The tender moment continued in a comfortable silence as Nami continued to sway as the baby began to drool on her. Instantly Sanji was at her side and placed a towel under the baby's head resting on her shoulder.  
  
However, like always the quiet times on the Going Merry were quite rare. Breaking the silence, the ship's captain came barging into the kitchen loudly.  
  
"MEAT!" He yelled as he looked to the fridge with drooling eyes.  
  
The couple quickly drew away from each other as to not cause questions from anyone.  
  
Luffy's continued racket however, woke the child and started the waterworks once again.  
  
"Great job!" Nami winced at the loud squeal so close to her ear. "LUFFY YOU IDIOT BE QUIET!" She hissed as she then turned and completely changed personalities and attempted to calm the baby.  
  
"Luffy- we just had breakfast an hour ago." Sanji pointed out as he shielded his fridge and food from the bottomless stomach of the rubber man. However, Sanji's fight was not as spirited as usual. This was due tot the fact he would rather be watching a certain red headed navigator that was being so uncharacteristically gentle. He wanted to commit it to memory and never forget how devastatingly beautiful she was.  
  
"But I'm still hungry!" Luffy whined quietly, so not to piss off Nami. He did not understand why she was acting so weird, but his stomach was a much better subject to think about right now. Noticing Sanji's lapse in defense, Luffy smiled as he quietly extended his arm around the cook and towards the goal- MEAT!  
  
Just as his arm was making its way back from the fridge- ham thigh in hand- a strong foot came down and pinned the rubber arm to the floor.  
  
"Don't even think about it. Drop the ham- Now." Sanji's voice came out in a dangerous tone.   
  
"Ahhh. But I'm hhhuuunnngggrrryyy…"  
  
"You're going to have to wait."  
  
"Luffy, why don't we go and pick some tangerines for lunch?" Nami smiled as she pulled a blanket around the baby and fastened it so the baby was securely wrapped to her back.  
  
Luffy seeing his navigator and baby leaving the kitchen somehow forgot about his plight for food and followed.  
  
Sanji could only laugh as he looked out the small windows seeing the over excited captain dance around Nami and the baby.  
  
He knew Nami had the motherly instinct in her even if she tried to repress and hide it. When it came to her, Sanji was the expert. If she would ever open up to him, Sanji had hoped he would be able to give her the family she so dearly wanted.  
  
The way she carefully supported the baby's head with her hand, or the way she rubbed little Yukio's back to sooth him, Sanji could only envision a baby of their own some day… 'Those would be the days…' He sighed. 


	9. Kiss for the Cook

Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Another week- another major paper finished and handed it ^_^ Oh and a new chapter up. I have to admit- the story itself isn't the reason for the hold up- I've actually written most of this story in class. I'm such a good student aren't I?  
  
Well anyway, here's the next part of the story. Thanks for all the reviews! They always are enjoyable to read.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Laughter was in short demand that morning, as the Going Merry sailed on course towards their destination.  
  
While Zoro stuck to his extensive exercise routines at the back end of the ship, Nami, Luffy and Usopp all played with their newest crewmate.  
  
Usopp sat near the mast tinkering with his gadgets and experiments to make the baby things that resembled toys. Luffy and Nami where up near the tangerine grove picking a few of the ripe fruits. As Nami picked the citrus fruit, she dropped them into a bucket at her feet. Taking a few moments in between tending her precious shrub, Nami could not help glace over at the sight Luffy and Yukio made.  
  
"Gomu Gomu no Baby Swing!" The overly excitable captain called as he created a rubber basket from interlacing his finger together and made a comfortable yet safe surface for the baby to sit. Using his potentially violent arms, Luffy gently allowed the wind to swing the baby as he hung over the tangerine grove railing.  
  
Sanji also was paying close attention to the happenings outside his kitchen. He could see and hear the baby laugh happily as Luffy swung him near the door to the kitchen. It was not so much an issue about the baby's safety; Nami had talked him into allowing Luffy to play with the baby, now it was more of an issue of wanting to enjoy the happiness aboard the ship.   
  
It was a good feeling Sanji had. He knew that the crew was happy to have the baby aboard, well most of them. The green haired swordsman was always a different story. But they all had taken quickly to his child, especially Nami. Moreover, her happy smile gave him the most joy.  
  
"Wee!" Luffy smiled as the baby rocked back and forth squealing happily as the rubber man continued to swing and make funny faces.  
  
"There, all done." Nami said picking up the full basket of fresh tangerines. Wiping the small bit of sweat from her forehead, she watched Luffy play with Yukio. Luffy turned as he felt Nami's hand on his back.   
  
"Yo, Nami!" He smiled as she came to check on 'Sanji Jr.' as Luffy had dubbed the baby. The instant the red head came in sight of the baby, Yukio turned his attention on her. Reaching his chubby little arms towards her, he began to fuss a little.  
  
Gently Nami took the upset baby from Luffy's rubber basket hand and the he instantly calmed.  
  
"Have you been a good boy?" Nami asked as she held him out in front of her before allowing the baby to cuddle into her arms.   
  
"Yes." Luffy answered thinking his navigator had been speaking to him. Letting a laugh escape Nami shook her head as she watched the rubber man grab the basket of fruit and bounce over the railings and to the kitchen door.  
  
"You've been a good little boy." Nami said bringing her attention back to the baby in her arms. This of course got a big toothless grin from little Yukio.  
  
There was just something about this child that made Nami's heart feel at ease… Gone for the moment were the usual worries of money and map-making, and a new set of emotions and worries filled her mind.  
  
"I come bearing drinks." Sanji called out looking up at the two most important people in his life. In no time Nami was being offered a fruit drink on a tray as she came down from the tangerine trees.  
  
"For my Nami-san." Sanji smiled as he moved closer to them. "And for my Yukio, we have a bottle."  
  
Nami smiled as she took the bottle first and gave it to the baby, who drank it without hesitation.  
  
"We'll have to make a stop soon," Nami said looking up from feeding the baby. "We'll need more supplies for him."  
  
"Yeah, I was going to ask about that." Sanji replied playing with the bit of fuzz on his son's head. The baby did not seem to mind, all Yukio cared about was the bottle.  
  
"Yo! Baka-cook. Is that for me? And is lunch done yet?" Came a voice from behind the trio. The grunt belonged to Zorro as he came back to the front of the ship finished with his exercise routine. The swordsman had shed his shirt and the sweat glistened off his tanned skin as his dark eyes looked at the cool drink on Sanji's tray.   
  
"NO this drink is not for lazy Asses like YOU. It's for my Nami-swan." Sanji said taking his eyes off the beautiful Nami and gave Zoro the evil eye. "And Yes, a light lunch is nearly done, even though I don't see why your lazy ass deserves anything." Sanji responded before Zoro could get a word in. The two faced off at each other once again. Everyday, never fail these two squared off in some way, shape or form.  
  
"I do as much as any of you do." Zoro returned the scowl as he strolled past the cook and navigator and into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Sanji asked forgetting all about the male dominance war he had faced with Zoro only seconds before. Sanji took the now empty bottle from the baby and quickly wiped the white film from the baby's face with a smile. He enjoyed these little moments being a father, which surprised him a great deal. Usually babies were quite messy, and as a personal taste Sanji enjoyed strict order and cleanliness in his kitchen. However, the messes the baby seemed to create, did not bother him as much as he had always thought they would. In fact, he enjoyed seeing the little spit bubbles Yukio seemed to enjoy making. His Nami-san did not seem to mind them either.  
  
Motioning for the crew to enter and have a quick mid day meal, everyone entered and took their normal seats. After the food was set before them, Sanji took Yukio from Nami's arms, allowing her to eat a little herself.  
  
"I'll take him for a bit." Sanji smiled taking the baby in his arms. Patting the baby's back, Sanji mimicked Nami's rocking motions, and soothing murmurs. Nami smiled as she saw him fit easily into the role of a father. It warmed her heart. Sadly, Sanji's fatherly skills were not admired by all their other crewmates. Luffy and Usopp like usual were busy shoveling in their meal to notice Sanji's tender moments as a father. Zoro, well Zoro was Zoro. And the sight of Sanji being mushy caused the swordsman's stomach to loose it's appetite.   
  
Relaxing for a bit, Nami began to enjoy the meal with her friends. However, it was not for long. No matter how much Sanji tried to rock the baby, little Yukio still fussed and became very unhappy.  
  
"Doesn't that thing have an off button?" Zoro grumbled.  
  
"It doesn't work that way." Nami spoke up in defense of the baby.  
  
"Unfortunately you don't come with one either." Sanji mumbled right back as he tried to clam the baby.  
  
"Say that to my face bastard!" Zoro growled standing up not feeling like letting the last comment slide.  
  
"Shut up!" Nami yelled at the swordsman. "Sit down and just shut it!" She added as she stood   
  
and moved towards the baby who was becoming louder.  
  
"I think he likes you better." Sanji smiled helplessly at Nami as she came up near him. Her closeness alone seemed to settle the baby. "I can't blame him…" The blonde whispered for Nami only to hear.  
  
Fighting back a faint blush Nami kissed the baby's forehead before Sanji placed the giggling baby into her open arms.  
  
"Thank you Sanji-kun." She replied giving him a small peck on the cheek. Not even looking back, Nami exited the kitchen quickly leaving a very stunned crew behind.  
  
Wooo Sanji!" Luffy smiled looking up from the empty plate before him in time to see the kiss the navigator gave the cook.  
  
"What's wrong with Nami?" Usopp asked looking totally confused. "I've never seen her like this… it's very strange." He continued to mumble absently.  
  
"Women." Zoro shrugged watching the blushing chief turn to the dished humming happily to himself. 


	10. A Day of Shopping

Chapter 10  
  
A/N: ok- so there might be something wrong with ff.net's author alert system or something- for some reason a few people didn't get an update for this story last chapter… no clue what caused that. But thanks for those who did review- I enjoy them!  
  
Well, it is officially my b-day, so I decided to type another chapter of this story for all of you ^_^  
  
I hope you enjoy it!  
  
That's about all that's going on here right now… Well got to run!  
  
Ja ne  
  
-  
  
As the crew continued to sail in search of Niku Island, the usual daily routines continued. As much as was expected for the crew of misfits on the Going Merry, that is. On top of that the baby on board was causing the most unusual ruckus everywhere on the ship.  
  
For the second time that day, Luffy had the baby dangling in his rubber arms swinging in the wind. This time however Luffy had his heart set on sitting in his favorite spot with the baby, and no matter of arguing with Sanji could talk the captain out of it.  
  
"Luffy won't drop him Sanji-kun." Nami told the fidgety and nervous cook as he kept looking away from his precious kitchen and towards the rubber man and Yukio.  
  
As Nami had assured him, when Luffy got tired of playing with the now fussing baby, Sanji got his son back in one piece.  
  
The cook let out a sigh of relief. Every time Luffy swung the baby over the water, his heart wanted to explode. However, everything was fine now. Yukio was safe and hungry… again.  
  
By that afternoon, the crew came upon an island in the distance and decided to make a quick stop for baby supplies. Zoro had insisted that they at least stop for diapers- Sanji had already borrowed one of the swordsman's black handkerchiefs that covered his head, for a make shift diaper. When the green haired man found out, it took Nami telling Luffy to throw them both over the side to cool things off.  
  
As the still grumbling swordsman picked up the anchor and dropped it, Nami gave the small port a once over. Sighing sadly, things did not look too good in the thieving department. Moreover, she would probably be with Sanji and Yukio this time- 'mother' time not work time. She sighed pushing some of her red hair back into two little pig tales down by her neck.  
  
Grabbing his wallet and with baby in hand, Sanji walked down the gangplank and onto the dock where Nami waited. Her smile could always light his days, and the one she greeted him with now was no different. Opening her arms, she took the now slumbering baby and began to sway her hips back and forth to usher the baby back into a peaceful sleep after the transfer. Sanji could not help but look the young woman before him up and down. The sway of her hips, the tight shirt and short short combination, and to top it off, she had her hair up innocently in a hair style he had seen little girls running around in, everything combined made his draw drop and hearts take shape in his eyes.  
  
"NAMI-SAAAAAN!" He fluttered over closer and smiled lovingly up at her from his mush of a body near her feet.  
  
"Shhh. You'll wake him." She hushed Sanji's loud voice, and swatted at him before she looked towards the main street of the port. "We should try and hurry before Luffy gets off the ship and goes on another tangent like last time… we'll never get to the grand line if we keep getting side tracked with Niku this and mysterious that." She sighed.  
  
Sanji pulled himself together and soon the two looked like an ordinary young couple as they walked down the street. Just getting off the ship and away from the close quarters with four men, was a nice break for Nami. She did not mind Sanji's company so much. As long as he was not all flirty mushy with her. That was one of his only down sides, she mused to herself as the small baby slept on her shoulder.  
  
Every so often passers by would stop them and pat the baby's fuzzy head, or just smile at them. Nami had never felt this kind of warmth before from anyone but her close friends and family back home… Sanji was enjoying it too. From the smile on his face and the faint blush that painted his cheeks, when people would complement the young couple and the beautiful child they had made, she knew he was having a good day to.  
  
All Nami could do was smile at the slight out of character-ness of the cook. It was a side that Sanji hardly ever showed. He could be embarrassed easily- that was surprising to her since he would nearly say anything to a pretty face.  
  
As they went from shop to shop, the two picked up the many necessities needed in maintaining a growing baby boy for a few weeks.   
  
Bottles, diapers, formula and more filled the bags that Sanji carried as they continued towards more shops. Nami had always enjoyed the thrills of shopping and haggling with the clerks, but the shopping for someone special made this outing more enjoyable. That and she had yet to spend anything. Sanji had apparently saved a good sum of money in order to spend this much- even with the amount they saved after a good dealing session with the clerks.  
  
"My what a cute family we have here." A saleswoman smiled as they entered a clothing store. "Oh he's just so adorable." the woman continue to fuss as Nami gave Sanji a helpless expression. Sanji took the look from Nami to be utterly adorable in itself, and that she wanted to get the older woman away from poking the baby, who had been easily manageable asleep the entire outing so far.  
  
"Ma'am, we'd like to pick up a couple of sleepers and things right now."  
  
"Oh, of course! We have lots of things in his size, right over this way." She directed them over to a baby section of the store.  
  
While they were sorting through the many designs the woman continued to dote on the baby who was now awake and beginning to get irritated at the woman who kept making weird faces at him.  
  
"You have a beautiful family. Yes, the cutest couple and baby I've seen in a long time." Sanji looked shyly over at Nami, who was taking her turn blushing.  
  
"Ano, thank you…" She quietly responded back at the woman not knowing what else to say.   
  
Both parents were exhausted as they returned to the ship.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Came a cry from Luffy who was waiting patiently on his perch at the front of the ship.  
  
"Ya, took you long enough. Knock up someone else while you were at it?" Zoro joked as he saw the 'couple' climb up the board and onto the ship.  
  
Nami gave him a scowl as she walked by that told him to shut his lips until she was at least out of hearing distance.  
  
Sanji also tried to ignore the comment and followed Nami contently into the kitchen. Together they silently put away the scores of supplies they had brought back with them.  
  
"What would my Nami-san like for supper? Sanji asked after the ship had once again set sail.  
  
"What ever you make will be fine." She shrugged as she picked Yukio up from the baby carrier they had purchased. Turning her back on Sanji, she quickly gave the baby a diaper change and put him into one of the sleepers they had bought.  
  
"So, what do you think?" She asked showing Sanji the little blue garment Yukio was in. On the front, it had pictures of many different fish swimming in an ocean scene.  
  
Sanji smiled, the different fish reminded him of stories that had fascinated him as a child of the mysterious All Blue.  
  
"We'll have to tell him all about you're All Blue before bedtime." Nami said as she held the baby up in the air and smiled at the excited and happy baby. Getting a giggle out of Yukio, Nami brought the baby close and placed a small peck to his cheek.  
  
Sanji again was floored. 'We?' His heart questioned. Had he heard right? The cook and new father had never expected his angel to actually want to be a part of this situation. However, once again Nami surprised him.  
  
"Sanji-kun," Nami began as she sat back at the table watching him transform ordinary vegetables and ingredients into four-star cuisine.  
  
"Yes, my sweet and sour goodness?" He called turning his head only slightly away from his chopping of vegetables for a stew he had decided to make.  
  
"Where is he going to sleep tonight?" She asked as the little tike sat up resting against her chest, with a bright toothless grin. Nami's hands held the tiny hands as she bounced Yukio gently on her knee.  
  
Sanji stopped the swift motions of the large blade he held, and thought for a moment.  
  
"I'll tell you where he's not sleeping." Came Zoro's voice as he entered the kitchen and made his way to get a drink out of his liquor supply.  
  
"And since when do I listen to jackass swordsmen?" Sanji asked pointing the knife in Zoro's direction.  
  
"If you want that brat alive in the morning, I advise you to keep it somewhere so I don't get woken up every ten minutes like last night."  
  
"But he didn't cry at all." Nami said in defense of little Yukio who had decided he wanted to play with the green haired man. Holding out his chubby arms in Zoro's direction, the baby looked up at the angry swordsman not understanding he was the cause of the man's anger.  
  
"Not before you took over Nami-san. I tried almost everything to get him to quiet down." Sanji sighed as he turned around and wiped his knife off with a towel. "You seem to have a knack for this kind of stuff." Sanji smiled at her brightly.  
  
Zoro held back the reflex of puking. He wanted to, but he stopped himself. His revulsion factor was unusually high these days. Especially today watching these two play house. He wasn't attracted to Nami, in fact the swordsman didn't know exactly what his relationship to the thief navigator really was; however he did know that the sudden on set of the motherly Nami reminded him a lot of someone from his past… someone strong, determined yet gentle and kind.  
  
'Coina,' the name echoed in his mind. 'Why did I think of her now?' The swordsman wondered as he tried to shake off the weird mood he had settled in ever since the baby had come aboard.  
  
Coina was the closest thing he had to a mother figure, more a role model than anything. She was his inspiration to train on and become the best… there was just something about Nami that reminded him of her at this moment. Then it hit him- their spirits were similar. They both could deal with any situation thrown at them… blinking Zoro found three pairs of eyes staring at him. After getting a suspicious look from Nami, he quickly took a swig of his booze to off set the awkwardness of that moment.  
  
"Don't you even dare!" Nami started to yell at him. "Don't you even think about saying anything about women only being good for child raising!"  
  
"I wasn't!" Zoro defended himself after recovering from almost choking on his drink. "Women care capable of doing anything … anything they think is important and they want to do." He added.  
  
Nami was surprised. More than surprised- she was silenced. Usually Zoro would take any opportunity to try and piss her off. However today, Nami wondered why he looked at her differently…  
  
"I'm starting supper- go tell everyone one it should be done in about an hour if there aren't any more distractions." Sanji said returning to his chopping.  
  
Nami continued to look at Zoro with a confused face. 'What's come over him?' She wondered as he took long chugs out of his bottle.  
  
Smiling Nami got up and walked over to the swordsman. She waited patiently until he finished his current tip of the bottle.  
  
"What do you want?" He questioned after swallowing his mouthful and taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" Nami asked simply holding the baby the baby out towards him. "I've changed him and he's not going to fuss much."  
  
"I… I…" Zoro stuttered with a terrified look as the baby was pushed gently towards him.  
  
Reflex took over and his arms went to hold the baby as it smiled brightly.  
  
"You're a natural." Nami said patting the baby's back as he settled against Zoro's strong frame.  
  
"Relax, he's not that breakable. I need to go for a second. I'll be right back."  
  
"But… But…" Zoro's mouth gapped open as she quickly exited the kitchen leaving the two men and the baby to themselves. 


	11. A Little Chat Between Men

**Chapter 11**  
  
As yes... Kate's little error of the name- sorry about that folks. I went to several different websites to try and confirm the correct spelling-  
  
Looks like I went to all the wrong ones ; Or at least three out of the five I went to had it spelt wrong. I suppose I could have just watched the episode where Zoro has his flashback... but I don't have that much free time ( Thank you for all the reviews noting the error- I'll fix that shortly.  
  
To those who do not know what the hell I'm talking about- never mind and just read on my friend! I am also very amazed at the amount responses and reviews I have been getting- All I can say is THANK YOU! And enjoy the next chapter!  
  
-  
  
Nami had left the kitchen swiftly after handing the baby off to the confused and wide-eyed swordsman. In his strong and often times deadly arms, he held the small child as if he was almost afraid of breaking him. It wasn't too long till the man relaxed a bit as the baby pulled at his off white shirt while it continued to murmur in it's baby jargon. Apparently, the black bandana that adorned his arm above the elbow possessed a special attraction to the child.  
  
After a few minutes of uncharacteristic silence from the usually bickering men, Sanji finished chopping the vegetables for the stew. Transferring them over to a pot on the stove, Sanji smiled seeing the baby gurgle happily in the other man's arms off to the side.  
  
"You do know once we get to this island, you'll have to give him up." Zoro finally said breaking the silence in the room with his deep voice. Shifting the baby so it was no longer drooling all over his shirt, Zoro looked up and over to the silent cook. Another silence hung in the air as his statement mulled inside Sanji's head. Neither knew what to say, and Sanji just remained silent knowing that Zoro's eyes were staring at the back of his head.  
  
"So what do you intend to do?" The pirate hunter questioned and finally got the cook to stop mixing and stirring or whatever the cook had busied himself with doing. With a sigh, Sanji turned and looked Zoro straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm a little concerned. Usually you do not give a damn about others, especially me. So why now all the concern?"  
  
"You forget that this does concern me... you can't raise a baby on a ship... especially _this_ ship- it's not fair to you and it's not fair to him." Zoro said motioning to the innocently playing baby.  
  
"I know." Sanji said quickly. 'God what I wouldn't give for a pack of smokes right now...' He mumbled to himself becoming fidgety without his stress relievers. His Nami-san had confiscated them at the moment saying that it was a dirty habit and especially harmful to children. "I realize that and I just want to have a relationship with my son, if he really is..."  
  
"So you're not even sure?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm struggling to accept all this too you know." Sanji said before returning to stir the stew.  
  
"Does she know all this?" Zoro continued as he thought of having to deal with an even bitchier Nami after they left the baby behind on Niku Island because she had become attached to it. Zoro knew that women could be tricky and very emotional creatures... especially around babies. Nami was a woman after all, and she did seem to have a strong bond with this child already.  
  
"We've not yet talked about it... but..."  
  
"You dumb ass cook!" Zoro began. "Why did both of you become so attached to it?"  
  
"Because it's a child Zoro. Yuiko's not an 'it.' He cries, he feels, he sleeps and all he wants and needs is a family."  
  
"But you're going to have to deal with giving him up and soon. Don't get too attached." That had been Zoro's motto; he stuck with that saying for the majority of his life and he was doing fine so far.  
  
The kitchen once again returned to the silence of before. However this time a tension was building like normally would when the two fighters squared off. It was then that Nami returned. Entering the room, she had not left but a moment ago and found the two men sitting in a brooding silence. Zoro surely did not look happy, but then again did he ever? At lest the baby was all right.  
  
"We're about a good four days out." Nami smiled as she sat down on the bench next to Zoro and began to play with the baby. Taking one of her own handkerchiefs out of her short skirt pocket, she wiped the water that ran from the baby's mouth.  
  
"Here." Zoro handed her Yuiko back and looked harshly back over to the blonde cook. "I got things I need to do." He muttered as he left the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, did you scare Uncle Zoro off?" Nami cooed and smiled widely at the baby. This only got a large toothless grin from the baby as his clubby little hands clapped together. Nami resituated the baby comfortably on her lap once again and wrapped her arms around little Yuiko.  
  
"Luffy's excited about getting this so called mountain of meat. I can't believe we're going on such a side tracked adventure." She mentioned almost wanting to get a conversations going. It was awkward having some of these long periods of silence. Moreover, she wanted to know what exactly the two had discussed. There was obvious tension in the room when she returned- more so than usual.  
  
"Nami-san..."Sanji began sounding serious and a little bit scared almost. "Nami-san, I...I want to thank you for helping with Yuiko and everything..."  
  
"It's alright Sanji-kun. I don't actually mind it so much...in fact I kind of enjoy it at times- having someone to look out after... family..."  
  
"It's not that... it's not that I don't like you helping me with this new responsibility, but I can't help but worry about his well being..." He started out vaguely. In his mind he knew what he wanted to tell her, however being able to verbalize it was another. He could see by the look on her face she was lost.  
  
"Sanji-kun, what are you talking about?" She asked not wanting to fully meet his eyes.  
  
"I can't keep him here to grow up onboard the Going Merry." Sanji sighed trying to get right to the point. "And I want to be a part of his life..."  
  
"Sanji?"  
  
"I know I need more time to think this through, but I was actually thinking of lea..." Sanji was about to continue on trying to explain himself and his mess of emotions he would rather have not brought into the open. Over the last two days, Sanji had run the gamut of emotions and new experiences. They had brought some of the happiest and most emotionally wracking ones of his life.  
  
However, before he could even finish his thought, the couple in the kitchen became interrupted once again. This time the interruptions came from Sanji's two most frequent customers on the small pirate ship.  
  
The noise that the rubber man and the long nosed liar made as they both tried to enter the small doorway was hilarious, well at least to a little baby it was.  
  
"What are you idiots doing? Supper is not done yet." Sanji changed topics effortlessly turning his gaze away from Nami and towards the people stuck in his kitchen's doorway. The cook and navigator could only shake their heads at their pathetic crewmates. At times the two of them acted like little kids, not too much older than Yuiko.  
  
Once the two finally figured a way into the kitchen, the duo went straight for the little baby happily amused with all the confusion and commotion of the room.  
  
"I made him the best toy ever!" Ussop beamed proudly. "The great Captain Ussop does it again! Another masterpiece!"  
  
"It's really really cool! Come on Nami!" Luffy grinned taking off his hat and placing it on Nami's head for safekeeping, as he had done numerous times in the past. "Sanji Jr. is going to love this!" The rubber man said slipping the baby out of Nami's arms. The baby squealed with delight as he was put to sit on Luffy's shoulders, resting between the back of Luffy's head and a strong arms holding the baby in place as they ran out of the room and jumped over the railing to the front of the ship.  
  
"WEEEE!" Luffy laughed as Ussop scrambled to catch up and meet the captain on deck.  
  
Nami smiled at Luffy's excitement. The baby seemed to enjoy it as well. Looking up at Sanji, he gave her a nod that told her to check out whatever the new device was. Nami also knew that look meant they would continue their conversation later, because it was far from over... 


	12. Memories from the Past

A/N: And so another summer of classes and fun begins. Oh can't you tell I'm sooo overjoyed ;)  
  
At least there are no big papers and such-  
  
Enough about me- on with the show! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Trying to not let Sanji's strange change in mood from a few moments ago affect her spirits now, Nami followed the two outside. Nami watched as Luffy and Usopp played with Yukio near the bow of the Going Merry. The baby's happy squeals filled the air as sun began it's decent from sky. Looking up at the burning orb's position Nami figured it was getting later on in the evening.   
  
'One day almost gone.' She sighed as she turned around and looked up at the figure that was calling from the kitchen. His cool voice blended with the sounds of the ocean and the ship. How right they all seemed just now as they sailed free to explore as they pleased.  
  
"FOOD!" Luffy smiled his usual grin. His mad rush towards the kitchen was a reflex action that could be counted on. It was a good thing too, since the baby was in Luffy's arms but seconds before the words escaped the cook's lips. Their great nasally endowed crewmember quickly made a catch that would forever be heralded in one of his trademark lies. Nami could almost hear the story now.  
  
The brave Captain Usopp swooped in right in time to rescue the baby from certain death as he fell over a pit of man eating sharks...no, a pack of wild monsters....still not quite Usopp-istic, maybe evil pirates… Nami really did not know how Usopp's mind worked.   
  
No matter what the story would be, the important thing was that the baby was safe, and apparently, the father had never seen the thankfully avoided slip on the captain's part. The baby never knew what danger he had just been saved from either, this was evident when, after seeing Usopp make a funny face, and the water works beginning once again.   
  
"What did I do?" Usopp looked helplessly over at Nami. The navigator could not help but smile seeing the baby push away the long nose of the crew's liar.  
  
"It's ok. He seems to be a little afraid of your nose." Nami said as she once again received the baby still clad in his blue nightie. "Hey little guy, it's just Uncle Usopp see?" Nami said as she rocked the baby that was grasping desperately at her clothes. With the baby sobbing into her shoulder, Nami gave Usopp a sigh. It was not his fault that his nose scared the baby.  
  
For some reason the current situation reminded her of a story told to her many years before. 'Just like Gen-san,' Nami thought while pools of liquid threatened to over flow in her eyes. Looking over at the shoulder unoccupied by the baby's small head, a bit of her pinwheel and tangerine tattoo caught her eye. 'I was just a baby then…when Bellemere brought us home. I use to cry too.'  
  
"Nami?" Usopp said coming closer to get a better look at her eyes. He could have sworn he saw tears welling up and about to run down her soft cheeks. However, it was very rare to see a strong person like her cry, or that was what he tried to tell himself.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing… I just remembered something. Usopp do you want to go and grab Luffy's pin wheel he has next to his hammock?"  
  
"What? Luffy's pinwheel? But that does that have to do with anything?" The man asked looking puzzled by the abrupt change in Nami's eyes. Instead of tears, like moments ago, Nami's small orbs seemed to sparkle. Usually he had only seen this sparkle when she was with her two loves the double M's - maps and money.  
  
"Just trust me." She smiled finally getting her friend to retrieve the item. In less than a minute, the baby was still not fully calmed down. Sanji had stuck his head out of the kitchen door once, just to check on them. However, instead of coming up to the kitchen Nami just told the three men already there to begin without them for now. Reluctantly the blonde cook nodded and went back to serving the meal.  
  
"I got it!" Usopp said as he returned above deck with the spinning pinwheel in hand.  
  
"Ok, now stand here," Nami said, as she positioned the pinwheel securely into Usopp's hat. "There, it's perfect." She smiled turning the still upset baby so Yukio's back rested against her chest with her arms holding the baby securely. "Look Yukio." She soothed the baby.  
  
Usopp looked at Nami and wondered what she was trying to do. It seemed obvious that the baby was scared of him, and nothing could get him to feel otherwise. However, he was shocked as the baby stopped crying and his attention was drawn to the spinning piece of paper. The baby's eyes light up and soon the baby had forgotten all about the scary long nose.  
  
"See?" Nami replied proudly. "I knew that would do it…"  
  
Handing the baby back to the happy man, Nami pulled the pinwheel out of his hat and gave it to Usopp to hold in his other arm. As the baby batted at the pinwheel, the chubby little hand hit Usopp's nose. Instead of crying again, Yukio looked at the man who held him and smiled.   
  
Before the two reached the kitchen, the baby's attention had moved from the pinwheel to the funny nose on Usopp.  
  
"Look! Look! He likes me!" Usopp smiled happily He was every bit excited as the baby was to have a new friend to tell his stories for.  
  
"That's nice, but can we eat now?" Came Zoro's indignant mutter. From the looks of it, Sanji had held supper until Usopp and Nami had arrived.  
  
"PINWHEEL!" Luffy smiled and rushed up to Usopp. "COOL!" The expression on the captain's face looked as if he had forgotten that the pinwheel was his, and that he had had it for quite some time now. None the less, Luffy and Usopp were all smiles as Sanji cleared this throat.  
  
"Eat up." The cook declared as he uncovered the stew that was in the center of the table. "I'll take him for a bit." Sanji said as he took the pinwheel in one hand and the baby in the other.  
  
-  
  
After the meal and long happy conversation afterwards had ended, the sun was quickly descending behind the clouds, just above the horizon. Sanji was still tinkering around in the kitchen as Nami excused herself to go get some air. The day's events had finally caught up with her. Standing next to the railings at the stern of the ship, Nami looked out on the horizon. Yukio, who was clinging to her shirt drooling a bit after a good sized meal, was fighting to keep his little eyes open. The humming combined with the swaying of her hips was adding to the sleepy feeling for the baby. Soon his breathing was beginning to even out; he was finally going to sleep.  
  
Nami was not stupid about the whole situation- having a baby on the ship for a longer period of time was definitely not possible. Especially with his mother still in the equation.  
  
"That woman…" Nami hissed. Her life was forever changed because they had accidentally bumped into that woman. With a sigh, Nami could not help but hear Sanji's words from earlier in the pre dusk silence. He was serious. Sanji wanted to be a father to Yukio. Moreover, he would leave them in order to be a good father.  
  
"Looks like I'll lose both of you." She murmured resting her cheek on the baby's warm head. 'Why does it hurt like this?' She wondered looking away from the child and out into the vast ocean.  
  
Nami had become so use to the blonde cook being on board that she when she looked out on the water, she could no longer remember clearly the life before his arrived on the Going Merry.  
  
'Couldn't or don't want to remember?' A voice asked.   
  
"This is stupid." Nami said shaking her head to clear it.  
  
'Is it? Why does it bother you so much then? Could it be… could it be that you…'  
  
"Stop it!" She raised her voice. "I got along just fine with out him." She added looking back out towards the ocean.  
  
"With out who, Nami-san?" Came a voice from behind her. She now realized his presence close to her. Worked up with her mental conversations, Nami was not even aware of the strong footsteps on the wooden deck.   
  
Startled, Nami turned around quickly and saw the cook looking at her strangely. 'Great now he knows I'm a loony… talking to myself…' She thought trying to think of a way to cover up for his overhearing.  
  
"N… Nothing. No one."  
  
"But it's not nothing… Nami what's wrong?" Sanji asked looking at her straight on.  
  
-  
  
A/N: What's going to happen next??? Who knows…  
  
I would like to quickly thank the reviewers before I forget, and I want to thank one of my fav One Piece for updating!   
  
Warning Kate's Unsolicited and Somewhat Random Plug Approaching! You have been warned:  
  
Rachel the Demon's fic has recently been updated! Yeah!!! Go check it out if you haven't! And other GREAT One Piece authors out there   
  
End Plug…  
  
That's it for now- I think I'm going to end this chapter with a quote from my favorite anime  
  
See You Space Cowboy…  
  
(Cowboy Bebop) 


	13. Waking up: Legs and Nose Bleeds Exposed

**Chapter 13**  
  
_A/N: Long time no type   
  
Sorry about that- I have been kept busy with work and all. I wish I could freeze frame my life for a bit and just sit back and relax... ahhhh relaxation... what was that exactly? I have forgotten the feeling of a free day.  
  
Anyway- I'll stop there with my ramblings and get on to the story! Yeah story!_  
  
-  
  
It did not hit her immediately, but Nami finally realized Sanji did not sugar coat her name with his response. There was not longer the ending he usually sung with her name. He was serious, it amazed her how serious he had become only in the last day or so.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I asked you, if there was something wrong? You looked like you're... you're about to..."  
  
"I'm just tired." She cut him off and answered quickly. Turning away, she did not feel like looking at him right now. Sanji was leaving... although he was not only leaving her; it felt as if she was the one who would be most effective. She did not really know why she felt like this, Sanji had never really solidified their so-called special relationship, however Nami had always deep down liked the attention and had hoped there would someday be more.  
  
"Why?" She asked in a voice nothing more than a whisper. Her resolve was coming close to breaking down- clutching the baby tighter in order to keep her arms from shaking Nami finally turned and looked him in the eyes.  
  
There was a time of complete silence between them. Both were searching the other's eyes for answers they had trouble saying aloud.  
  
"Let's get some sleep." Sanji suggested letting a troubled sigh escape from his lips. "We'll talk about this in the morning." He added and turned.  
  
"Wait... Sanji..." Nami called for him quickly before he had gotten too far away. Holding the baby in one hand, Nami reached out with the other. Grabbing his hand was almost like a reflex to her. The expression on her face mirrored almost timid-ness to Sanji, this was a shock to him because Nami was usually anything but timid. Their eyes met once again and she gave him a light smile. He returned it as he let her lead them down to her room.  
  
As Nami changed into her night attire, Sanji went to work collecting his blankets from his bunk in the boy's room. They both had agreed it would be easier to take care of the baby if Sanji slept in the same room with them. Moreover, not to disturb the sleeping swordsman, the baby would definitely not be in the same room. A grouchy Zoro in the morning was something they were all trying to avoid.  
  
When the cook returned to Nami's room, he found a heart warming scene that he wished he could witness every night. Sitting down on the couch like bed, Nami cradled the baby in her arms. Looking closer Sanji noticed Nami's long bare legs crossed hanging over the bed. Nami was clad in only a large white button up shirt, one that stretched down to nearly her knees.  
  
It was just too much. Sanji tried to repress the heart shaped eyes and usual drooling when he saw her. It was hard, very hard. The urge to run and take a cold shower ran across his mind.  
  
Once again, a silence hung in the air. Neither knew what to say, so to give himself something to do, Sanji began to fashion a bed on the floor.  
  
He was stopped however with Nami standing up and approaching him. Looking again so unlike herself, Nami took his hand and led him over to the bed where she had Yukio already asleep.  
  
"Nami?" Sanji sounded a little perplexed. "I...I don't think..." He was silenced as she sat down and patted the space next to her. Giving him a funny look, she had to laugh thinking what the current situation looked like. 'Love Cook... in his dreams.' She smiled inwardly.  
  
"Sanji, can we talk?" She asked with a sigh. "And don't get any ideas..." She clearly added telling him to leave his heart eyes elsewhere. "I... I just don't want you to go."  
  
"Nami..." Sanji sighed getting a check on his hormones and joined her sitting on her bed. He could not help but worry. She sounded so lost the past day or so. She was not her normal self. The strong and independent Nami he loved so much had almost been scared away.  
  
"Nami, I have to go in order to be a father." Sanji began as he rubbed his hand on the baby's back. "What kind of life can I give him here?"  
  
"But what about you? Your dreams..."  
  
"He's more important. Besides, it is only until he's older. It's not like we'll both be gone forever."  
  
Another silence endured as Sanji picked the baby up without really waking the tike up. Resting the sleeping baby to his shoulder Sanji relaxed back into the mattress. After a time Nami allowed her head to slowly dip down to rest on his free shoulder. Closing her eyes, Nami simple listened to the steady beating of his heart. Her lips formed a slight smile when she heard his pulse pick up-tempo as she relaxed against him.  
  
"I can't help but know I'm going to miss you a little." She whispered opening her eyes and looking up at his face. Ever since they first met, those eyebrows of his had caught her fascination. Becoming bold, she reached up and touched his eyebrow. She let her hand then move down his strong jaw line.  
  
Meeting his eyes, she quickly pulled back her had and turned her attention back to little Yukio and his chubby baby cheeks.  
  
"Kami-sama I hate what I've become." She murmured more to herself than to him.  
  
"What?" Sanji asked looking at her.  
  
"You..." She began. "You come into my life, help create a happy place... I cannot begin to tell you how much I do not even want to admit I enjoy it, but I do. And then you have to leave..." She stopped thinking about someone else who was exactly the same. It was funny how much her past was being mirrored these days. It frightened her a bit. Her mind could only question if she would ever find real peace for her heavy heart.  
  
"Leave... just like she left too." Nami could not help but remember a darker time in her life. The pain of a loved one's departure was something Nami had a hard time dealing with.  
  
Sanji felt his heart stop at the quiet comment Nami had said. She had definitely been acting weirdly ever since the baby had arrived. However now it finally began to dawn on Sanji to the real cause of the problem.  
  
With a little bit of shuffling, Sanji was able to free a hand that he wrapped comfortingly around Nami's shoulder.  
  
-  
  
Nami had never slept so peacefully in her life. The soft skin that her head rested upon created the perfect pillow- it was soft yet firm and had a warmth she had only dreamt about for a long time. Nuzzling her face closer to the source of the warmth Nami thought she was once again in a dream. Well that's what she thought until she felt the figure beneath her move lightly. A hand gently intertwining its long fingers into her red locks. She became a little startled at how much she enjoyed someone playing with her hair. No one had really paid it any attention since the days Bellemere would put her shorter hair into little braids or pigtails.  
  
Letting out a sigh, she allowed the slow massage of her scalp to continue as she lingered in a state of light sleep. They had been up off and on during the night. Yukio made sure they both remembered he was there. All the half awake memories of the night came back to her as she recognized a familiar voice calling to her.  
  
"Nami," the voice rang again in her ears. The hand that had been stroking her hair now moved to cup her face. His hands were so gentle as he caressed her cheek, slowly waking her up. Nami gradually let her eyes flutter open and a tender smile from the man she rested next to was waiting her to awake.  
  
"Good morning," Sanji's voice welcomed her to the new day as he stretched a little, trying not to once again awaken their alarm clock that slumbered on his chest looking very innocent. This image made Sanji smile. No matter how many times he was up with his baby, or Nami helped, the glow that the three of them gave off was beautiful. All concerns faded into the background as he tightened his grip around Nami, who let her headrest on his shoulder. She lay snuggling close to his side on the small bed with his arm had some time during the night wrapped an arm around her. He even could forget about the fact that his half taken off shirt was soaking with baby drool because he was enjoying waking up beside the woman he had loved at first sight.  
  
For all the things that had happened to him in the last few days, his feelings for her never wavered. He had never really thought of himself being the domesticated type of a man. Sure, he flirted and knew how to compliment the ladies, however for this one woman he would give it all up. He was that serious and that scared him to a point; especially when the whole parenting thing seemed to be under control. He was even enjoying being a father... however as much as he liked the current surroundings, he knew that there was a job he needed to do.  
  
As he made a move to sit up, Sanji found two arms wrapping around him.  
  
"Not yet." Nami mumbled with a sigh.  
  
"I'd love to stay with you, you know I do..." He assured her, however a single seductive movement of Nami's bare leg rubbing the outside of his black pants caused him to freeze. Remembering exactly what Nami was wearing at this moment, well rather not wearing- Sanji gulped at the temptations.  
  
The shapely leg toned of a darkened cream moved from his ankle to his knee. All the while, the white shirt she wore rose up to the point Sanji could see the most alluring view of her thigh.  
  
It was to this scene a heart shaped, nose-bleeding Sanji, with a seductively smiling Nami and baby both cuddled in bed that two head peaked down into the room.  
  
"Yo Nami!" An all too familiar voice called out before they heard the sounds of their captain rushing down the stairs. Once the scene registered with the slow minded captain, Luffy froze looking at the group with an odd expression on his face. Back up by the door a shocked Usopp looked in blinking to try to see if his eyes were playing tricks with him.  
  
"Zoro! I found Sanji!"

-

_A/n: Well it's not my best chapter... the next one is where more of the action takes place. I just wanted to have both characters seem to change their temperaments a bit with the responsibility of taking care of Yukio. Sort of like they both are forced to "grow up" and deal with feelings both had pushed aside for so long due to their pasts._

_ So anyway... I'll have the next chapter up soon because I want to re-jump start this fic As always thanks for the reviews and comments! They are enjoyed and appreciated. Ja Ne_


	14. Sanji's Truth

Chapter 14  
  
A/N: well this week seemed like it never wanted to end! Seriously I haven't been this sleep deprived for a while- but I'll take a nap right after I finish typing this Or may be watch more anime… which is more important? Watching my newest addiction (Samurai Champoo- Oh how I luv the BONES group in Japan! Anything they touch is GOLD! They only have one flaw- they do have a tendency to kill off my boys…) or sleep… the choices… oh the choices…  
  
Thanks for the reviews and such- I really enjoy them. So without further mumblings and randomness- Chapter 14!  
  
-  
  
"You found that baka cook?" Zoro's angry voice bellowed allowing his voice to echo even below deck. His fast paced footsteps allowed him to cross the ship in mere seconds. Usopp, who had quickly slammed Nami's door shut after seeing the two in bed, was mumbling something to himself. "Where is he then? When I get my hands on him… he'll think twice about making me wait for breakfast."  
  
"Who?" the long nosed pirate asked looking innocently at the scowling man before him.  
  
"Who else?" The angry man asked again after seeing his lying crewmate act overly suspicious.   
  
"That idiot, I want breakfast. So where is he?"  
  
"He's… he's…" For once, the expert liar had nothing in mind that could answer Zoro's question.  
  
"In bed with Nami." Came blurting out quickly before Usopp could find something else to say. His eyes went wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth before anything more about the current… situation could come out.  
  
"That's almost believable…" The green haired man scoffed readjusting his swords on his belt. Usopp did not miss this action. "But I'm not in the mood to joke around. I want my breakfast."  
  
Seeing the intensity of the other man's face, Usopp gulped. At the moment, he had no clue what to do. He could not even explain why he wanted to keep Zoro out of Nami's room. Maybe it was some brotherly instinct he had, call it what you will, Usopp did not move.  
  
"Um… I think he's occupied at the moment."   
  
-  
  
Back down inside Nami's room the occupants did not know what to do. Both Nami and Sanji blushed at the possible thought Luffy could be entertaining at present, if any at all.  
  
"Sanji what are you doing in Nami's room?" Luffy questioned looking blankly at the two pairs of eyes staring back up at him.  
  
"I…um… that is…" Sanji started out as he gently shifted and sat up. Nami also tired to deal with the situation calmly. Her usual solution with a knuckle to Luffy's head would not do anyone any good now. However, the feeling of actually being 'caught' did send a thrill down her spine.  
  
Pulling her nightshirt down to cover her somewhat exposed legs, Nami sighed. Their morning, which had seemed to be quite enjoyable and had a leisurely start, was disturbed. For that reason she unexpended became almost resentful of the others. There they were about to lose a crewmember, a friend, a family member and all they could think about was food.   
  
Anger began to grow inside of Nami. Aside from the current and continuous interruption in the room, (aka Luffy) Sanji was the second closest person to her. To Luffy, she would be forever grateful for helping her in her hour of need. However, Sanji had somehow managed to bit by bit crumble her walls and fortifications around her heart.  
  
Sure, Zoro and Usopp were like brothers to her, but she would have been able to deal with their loss in time. Sanji however had been her constant- the one source of secret happiness. When he would pamper her, or just brighten her day with his compliments, Nami was most grateful.  
  
"Hey what's going on down there?" Zoro's voice called from above deck. The three occupants of Nami's room turned their attention over to the creak of the opening hatch that lead into Nami's room.  
  
None of them could see the two on the other side, who where struggling with one another. However, with the frantic, partially opening and then slamming closed, and open, then close… they could guess that their crewmates were fighting with each other.  
  
Above deck, Usopp and Zoro were doing exactly what the others were thinking. The green haired swordsman wanted the door open, and the longed nosed one pushed it closed repeatedly as to keep the moment private.  
  
Before either man knew what was going on, a force from below sent the door flying open. Luffy's head popped out with his usual blank expression. Of course, he did not know that he was the cause of the two men being thrown.  
  
"Opps…" He smiled widely as he saw Usopp lying motionless on deck after being thrown. Exiting the room, Luffy went over to poke his friend. "Hey? What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
Not to long after Luffy had left Nami's room, Sanji stood up and slowly made his way to the stairs as well. After attempting to straighten his shirt and general appearance, Sanji turned back towards Nami and flashed her his usual smile. There was an apologetic glint to his smile this time, but before too long Nami sat on the bed, alone in the room. The muffled cries of the baby next to her brought her crashing back into reality.  
  
Zoro had recovered from Luffy's unexpected burst from behind the door. That shock was easy to recuperate from, he had been on the receiving end of Luffy's punches before now. He had only to dust himself off and stand up. The next shock however was not something that he could prepare for, nor could he easily react to it. The blonde cook had exited the entrance to Nami's room with a smile on his face, not too long after the captain. His usually perfectly starched shirt was wrinkled and his appearance said more than any words could ever attempt. Added to Zoro's suspicion was the vacancy of Sanji's bunk at night. The circumstances all came to the front of Zoro's mind. Images of the blonde and red head ran through his brain causing a shiver to run up his back, as well as an uneasy feeling at the bottom of his stomach.  
  
Sure Nami was a woman and the cook was definitely a man- the baby on board clearly testified to that- but the did not have to do 'that' while he was onboard. Completely silenced the swordsman continued to wrack his brain with similar thoughts. He had seen something like this happening- he had noticed it was only a matter of time before something happened the moment the cook joined their crew. Therefore, the time came when they did 'do' something another shutter went up his back just thinking of the results of certain activities.  
  
'Please don't let it come to that.' Zoro prayed to every deity he could recall. There would be no living with either of them now, he thought.  
  
After pondering the current situation, Zoro decided to put all those thoughts in the deepest recess of his mind- he needed to forget he ever saw or thought anything. Turing around Zoro quickly made his way to the back of the ship. Extra reps of training should do the trick.  
  
-  
  
The day, as weird and strange as it started turned out to be normal. Well, as normal as they could expect it too be. Breakfast was promptly made; everyone sat down and began eating like normal. The only difference in the crew was the extra silence from Usopp and Zoro.  
  
Nami had brought little Yukio up from her room, and fed him the bottle Sanji had prepared. Neither Nami nor Sanji missed the looks they were receiving from the two crewmembers. Luffy, as normal just kept plowing through his portions of food. Sanji shrugged the looks off and continued with his breakfast as much as possible. However, he did feel somewhat uncomfortable with the puzzling looks. He thought it was somewhat unnerving and yet funny at the same time. Zoro's eyes would go from the cook, to Nami and back to him.   
  
Glancing over at Nami, Sanji found her a lot more interesting that trying to figure out the swordsman. The two really had begun to look like mother and child. He knew Nami was always holding back the 'soft' side of herself for some time. Marveling in being allowed to see her look happy pleased him more than he could tell. If it were not for her, Sanji would have probably have started to scream at the green haired man across the table from him. The silence and the looks could get very annoying.  
  
The day pressed on as any day would. The sun rose in the sky and the swordsman was being as silent as ever. Usopp and Luffy had seemed to forget the awkwardness that appeared earlier and were back to the normal goofing around on deck with Yukio sitting in Nami's lap. The four were laughing at something. It must have been the pinwheel Usopp help, because the baby seemed captivated by it.  
  
As dusk approached, Nami had Yukio already in bed below deck. With a kiss to the sleeping baby's forehead, Nami decided to get some fresh air before retiring for the night as well. Leaving the slumbering baby in dreamland, Nami returned above deck.  
  
To her surprise, she was not the only one out admiring the view of the sunset. There at the back of the ship, where she stood only yesterday was the very blonde chef she was having problems with lately. Not bad problems mind you, but problems none the less.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts." She spoke up breaking the curly eye browed man's blank staring off into nothingness.   
  
"I was just thinking…" He replied not looking at her.  
  
"Thinking about?" She asked as she closed the distance between them. Stopping at about an arms length away, she waited for him to continue.  
  
"About how we never finished that talk yesterday."  
  
"Sanji… stop." Nami said putting her hand his arm. "I understand… I understand everything."  
  
"Do you?" He questioned. "This is a very difficult situation for me. I want to be here… with you." He stopped and acted against his better judgment. He turned and cupped her face in the palm of his hand. "Know that it will be harder on me to be away from your side." He continued in a whisper looking into her eyes. Nami nodded a little as his thumb traced her cheek. "But I will come back."  
  
"Sanji… don't make promises we can't keep…" She smiled simply looking away from him. Sighing she closed her eyes and let the crisp air move past her face.  
  
"You don't want me to come back then?" He asked searching out her eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes and was silenced by him looking straight at her. His eyes were searching for something… anything. Nami felt as if he was looking directly into her with those piercing eyes. "Nami… Nami I can't do that. Don't you understand that… I love you." Before she could react to that statement, Sanji threw his control to the wind. No more being the gentleman, no more stopping what his heart had told him to do the moment he saw her… His lips pressed to hers lightly at first. The feeling of them surprised her, and her mouth opened in a small gasp. Sanji took the opportunity and deepened the kiss. He was wiling to risk the beatings he would receive from her later- but now… now she was all that mattered to him. His Nami. 


	15. The Last Night

Chapter 15  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks for the reviews folks. By all means, please continue to drop me a note. They make my days happier!  
  
I have survived week two of the intensive summer sessions and you know what that means... exactly what does it mean? That I'm even more masochistic for sticking with the class? Probably... however for you it means I have another chapter up! So enjoy the sweet, sweet... sweetness of the chapter... brain shutting down, no more adjec... word thingies ;  
  
Ok, that's it- I need sleep, that or alcohol...however seeing as I will get neither... enjoy!  
  
-  
  
"Nami... Nami I can't do that. Don't you understand that... I love you." Before she could react to that statement, Sanji threw his control to the wind. No more being the gentleman, no more stopping what his heart had told him to do the moment he saw her... His lips pressed to hers lightly at first. The feeling of them surprised her, and her mouth opened in a small gasp. Sanji took the opportunity and deepened the kiss. He was wiling to risk the beatings he would receive from her later- but now... now she was all that mattered to him. His Nami.  
  
Everything around them faded away as their simple kiss turned deeper than either had anticipated.  
  
Nami had never been kissed like this... the heat that began to churn in her stomach had never been created out of passion before now. Then again, she had never been freer to feel these feelings than she was with Sanji now.  
  
Needing more, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer to her, she was enveloped by warmth and a smell that was purely Sanji. It was hard to place at the moment; it was gentle as the breeze, yet reminded her of the kitchen. It really did not matter what the smell was at the moment. She could ask later as to his choice of cologne, however now- now was time for other thoughts to churn in her soul.  
  
Taking her move as a sort of confirmation or acceptance on Nami's part, Sanji encircled her slender waist with one arm. Rubbing against her back, Sanji could not help but give off a small moan as he allowed a quick air break to sneak in. His lips hardly left hers as he continued to caress her face with his other hand.  
  
Both wanted this moment to continue forever. Forget about the problems and heart aches of the past few days, right now was well worth everything.  
  
It was to this very entangled scene that the unsuspecting swordsman just happened to witness as he made his way up the stairs to the back of the Going Merry. He froze mid step. Even the breath in his throat stopped as his still disbelieving eyes widened.  
  
If he had any more doubts about the cook and navigator from this morning, again the scene before him dispelled them. Zoro had witnessed many things that went on between men and women in his life, however the sheer passion before him was not your everyday occurrence.  
  
Forgetting the item, he had intended to retrieve. Zoro silently and swiftly reversed course and left the two alone. Thankfully, neither had shown any sign of letting up soon, Zoro was not in the mood to see anymore facie sucking from his crewmates. He definitely had enough of that from seeing them know and the pictures he had in his head from this morning.  
  
'Why me?' He asked silently to himself as he returned below deck with the hope of forgetting everything that happened today.  
  
"Did you find it?" Came Luffy's sleepy voice from his hammock bunk in the center of the darkened room.  
  
"What? I didn't see anything!" Zoro jumped not fully comprehending Luffy's question due to the current state in his mind.  
  
"Na?"  
  
"Never mind... I forgot it. Go to bed." The swordsman said as he too slumped down in his bed. "All I want to do is sleep... sleep and forget..."  
  
"You know..." Luffy started. "How did you expect her to reacting to the news?"  
  
Zoro didn't know what to say to his apparently dimwitted captain's momentary logical question. Luffy, for all his idiotic moments could find the right thing to say that would throw his crewmates for a loop at times. There were days where Zoro even thought the dumb side of their captain was an act, others he wanted to kill his nitwit ass for being so brainless. Right now he was too tired to do anything but blink.  
  
"It's not like it would never happen." Luffy continued in his thinker state. "All I know is I want meat for breakfast."  
  
Zoro nearly fell out of bed with the swift transition from brain to brainless Luffy. That was the last thing Luffy said as he suddenly feel asleep mumbling about meat.  
  
'Why? Why did I ever come on this loony cruise?' He questioned himself before sleep also come over him.  
  
-  
  
The heat of the moment seemed to never be quenched as Sanji's hand ran up and down her back to cup her butt. She would slap him later she mused as she allowed herself to be picked up. Sanji lifted her lightly off her feet. Trying to hold off the gasp that threatened to end their kisses when she unexpectedly wrapped her legs around his waist, Sanji slowly maneuvered down the stairs. The kisses and nips to her lips continued all the way down into her room, as both forgot everything in the moment. Not making it quite to the bed, Sanji was on top of Nami, still kissing her.  
  
Nami could not hold back a slight purr as his lips left hers, and trailed down her neck. She giggled feeling a bit naughty for actually allowing such a situation to go on, Nami pulled him firmly down to the floor with Sanji on top.  
  
However, the moment was definitely not to be. Especially when the wails of a newly woken up baby hit them like a bucket of freezing water. From their position on the floor, both turned their heads to look at the baby who demanded attention on the bed. Looking back down into Nami's eyes, Sanji smiled a little bit embarrassed for letting himself go this far, and a bit apologetic for being interrupted. However, he had a baby to care for, and she understood.  
  
Slowly getting up from their rushed hazed, both felt the cool night air return as they lost contact. Sanji moved to pick up the baby and gently rocked him. As the baby slowly began to close his eyes and return to sleep, Sanji thought about what he had almost done. A sick feeling came to his stomach. How could he do that to someone he truly loved. She had seemed all to willing to participate in the activity that would have followed, however he wanted his relationship with Nami to be special.  
  
There was no room in his heart for a one-night thing. The future seemed too sad to him. In order to be a father, something he had never thought of being until now, he had to leave the only friends, family he had ever known. Moreover, as hard as it was for him, he knew it was breaking her apart. Nami had always been a strong person. Her determination to survive even when the odds were against her was something Sanji loved about her.  
  
She had changed so much since this whole mess began several days ago. He watched as she returned from the darkened corner in her nightshirt. She had been avoiding making eye contact with him. Sanji did not know what to say. There were no words to explain or tell her why he had done what he did. While his mind switched from thinking about her to calming the baby, Sanji did not notice Nami walk closer to the bed.  
  
The cook nearly jumped as Nami sat down next to him the Yukio. Wrapping her arms around his chest, and leaning her head against his back, Nami let out a sigh.  
  
"We'll get there tomorrow." She said in a calm voice. Not knowing why she had broken the silence between them, she just had to say something.  
  
To this Sanji only nodded sadly. What else was he to say to her? Therefore, he said nothing.  
  
"Let's not ruin a nice night." Nami said knowing how he wanted to say something. She did not expect him to explain anything. She was actually relieved that he had finally thrown aside the 'gentlemanly' wall Sanji had always kept. The feeling of finally being held was something she would never forget. There was always a first for everything, and Nami's first time connecting as they had was something she did not want to give up.  
  
The only question in her mind now was she willing to leave everything, her dreams and the thrill of sailing behind to stay with the warmth she felt in his arms. Time was running out for the both of them. If she didn't act now, they might not see each other for a long time...  
  
"Goodnight my Nami." Sanji whispered as they both snuggled into her bed with the baby gently sleeping on Sanji's chest.  
  
"Sweet dreams." She replied kissing the baby's head, and a quick peck to Sanji's lips.  
  
Tomorrow would come too soon. The two of them knew that all too well. With the new day, their newly opened hearts would be tested. Neither knew what to expect, yet they would face it together. Right now all that mattered was the happiness they had found, even if it was nearly too late... or is it? 


	16. Morning in Bed

A/N: Sorry for the wait- Kate got a new toy a few weeks ago-. It's an older laptop- but it still amuses me greatly   
  
That and I had a HUGE set of tests to study for- otherwise I would fail summer session... stupid summer class. The worst part is I have to take these classes. If I do not, there is no studying abroad for me.... Therefore, they took priority.  
  
Now, they are done for a week or two, and I found time to type. You will be glad to hear we are coming to the dramatic conclusion... in about three chapters I want to wrap things up. So, thanks for the reviews and all- enjoy chapter 16!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 16  
  
As they had expected the morning came and the temporary family were forced to face the sun. Today the Going Merry would pull into the port of Niku Island. From there the once happy and go lucky crew of five would separate some what. Luffy, Zorro and Usopp all seemed a little too at ease with the imminent split. That is what unnerved Nami at the moment.  
  
'How can they just let Sanji go?' She wondered. Especially Luffy. Luffy had always been so adamant about having each of the current members joining him in his quest. The red head navigator continued to wonder as she lay in bed. She had woken up only minutes ago to the strange feeling of something brush against her stomach. Letting a sigh escape her lips, Nami couldn't help but feel content at the affectionate stroking. Without waking the baby laying on the bed in her arms, Nami tried to turn her head to look at the man who's chest her back was up against.  
  
The dumb smile on his sleeping face made Nami forget the worries that had already awoke within her mind. She also felt very forgiving as she let his hand wander a little. Normally anyone who touched her like that would be looking at a beating, however, Sanji's actions seemed innocent enough. His hands were stroking the baby's back at first. The light touch of his hard-working hands caused a slight heat to again rise as they slowly moved to her stomach. Sighing once again, Nami relaxed back into the warm body in her bed.  
  
Her slight movement was enough to awaken the cook she had shared her bed with for the last few nights. Sanji once again let his eyes slowly open, finding himself in a comfortable and relaxing position for the second time, he didn't want to get up.  
  
'Today is going to be hard.' He thought to himself as he lay there contemplating what the future held for him and the baby. Sanji couldn't even imagine raising this baby without the woman who was in his arms now. The baby's real mother just didn't seem like the kind of woman that could hold anything to Nami. However, it really was not his choice in identity of the baby's mother. That was something he should have thought about long before that one night he couldn't even remember.  
  
'No use crying over it now,' he told himself, 'although if I was to do it over again, Nami would be the only woman for me.' He sighed while pulling her closer. As his hands continued to affectionately caress the warm skin in his arms, Sanji halted as a giggle came up from the silence.  
  
"That tickles." She told him, doing her best to hold back the laughter that wanted to well up. Swatting playfully at his hands, Nami mumbled something into the mattress as she turned her head.  
  
"I suppose I had better get up. Otherwise we'll have a repeat of yesterday." Sanji sighed as he let one of his hands rise to stroke her hair.  
  
"Forget about them. They can learn to make their own food. Stay." Nami groaned grabbing a hold of his hand on her stomach. She knew she was being childish keeping him there, but she just didn't want to get up and face the day ahead. "Can't we just stay here forever?"  
  
Sanji knew how she felt. He too wanted nothing more than to bask in the warmth of the bed together.  
  
"They'll also need you to calculate the remaining course to the island." Sanji said seriously. No matter how they wanted to keep the day away, it was not going to happen. Rising up to his knees, Sanji looked down once more on the red headed woman and little baby. Meeting her eyes, Sanji gave her a weak smile. Tucking some misplaced hair behind her ear, Sanji allowed Nami to toke hold of his hand as he let it linger on her cheek as she rolled onto her back.  
  
The silence in the room lingered for a time before it became somewhat uncomfortable. Not wanting to let the moment go, before getting out of bed, Sanji leaned down and kissed the navigator senseless.  
  
"I'll see you above deck." He said as he picked up the baby and straightened his attire. Returning to the world outside their happy escape, Nami could only watch as Sanji and the baby climbed the steps and went out of sight.  
  
Nami knew it was also time for her to get up. Sulking in bed was not going to help her any. Even though she was not a stranger to heart ache and partings, Nami couldn't stop her heart from feeling empty just knowing that tonight there would be no Sanji to cuddle, or surprise her with a refreshing cup of tea... things were changing.  
  
-  
  
Above deck, things were going on as any normal day would. Zoro was already shirtless and mid-way into his endless morning exercise repetitions. Sanji had breakfast on the table with Usopp and Luffy beginning to devour the food as usual. Setting together a separate tray of food for the temporary family, Sanji readied himself for his last meal together with Nami.  
  
It was sad to say, but the others, who had become his family, did not seem to bother him as much as leaving the navigator without a special meal. The wide-awake baby, who was freshly changed and in a new pair of baby clothes, murmured a bit as Sanji tucked him against his chest.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Sanji whispered to his son as he picked up the tray with his free hand. Luffy and Usopp hardly noticed the blonde chef leave the room, until the door shut.  
  
"Luffy?" Usopp poked his captain, who was still packing away the meat Sanji had made.  
  
"Naa?"  
  
"You're just going to let him go today? No fight or nothing?" The liar said scratching his elongated nose.  
  
Luffy shrugged his shoulders, not giving an answer. This was due in part of not really wanting to be disturbed during his favorite time of day- Quality time with his stomach. The other part of him that actually was thinking now did not have an answer either.  
  
"We'll wait in port for a few days." Luffy finally said as he slowed down his inhaling of the food.  
  
"I get it, let Sanji think things over..." Usopp nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and so that we can get more meat!"  
  
-  
  
Sanji had met Nami at her door. She was surprised to see him standing before her with a tray and a bright smile.  
  
"Care to join us?" He asked in a calm voice. Blushing a bit, Nami smiled back with a nod. "I've set us a table near the back of the ship. If my lady would follow me." Sanji continued to pour on the 'charm.' Nami had to hold back a laugh at his actions. Throughout their quiet meal near the back of the ship, Nami wanted to ask Sanji so many questions. However, neither had the courage to bring up the impending parting.  
  
The two enjoyed each other's company, and that of the baby's until the sun was rather high in the sky. Sanji had already cleared away the meal's plates and brought out special drinks made out of fresh tangerines he had snuck from the grove.  
  
Spending a lighthearted morning as they were today was something that they hardly would get to do while on the Going Merry. Thankfully, Luffy and the rest of the crew had better sense than interrupting. Sanji did not know what he would have done to them if they ruined his last day with his Nami- san. However, Sanji quickly decided the punishment would have been painful... severely painful.  
  
-  
  
"Land Ho!" Usopp's loud voice could be heard from the crow's nest. Both Nami and Sanji's heads quickly turned to see if in fact there was an island ahead.  
  
To their disappointment, there really was on the horizon an island. The couple's eyes came back in a silent understanding as they tried to form words.  
  
"Well, I had better get our things together." Sanji said with sigh.  
  
"I should also get going..." Nami added downheartedly. Without saying anything more, Nami quickly left the cook's side. Entering the cabin to start plotting an entry course, Nami tried to forget everything. Her love for charts and math seemed to be missing this time as they pulled into port uneventfully.  
  
'I hate goodbyes.' They both sighed to themselves as they tried to go about their activities. 


	17. Goodbyes and the Truth

A/N: Alright, what time is it? Time for a new chapter! Yeah! And time for my thanks for the reviewers- I appreciate the reviews, they don't have to say anything really. I jut like knowing you enjoy the fic (PS, they also encourage me to slack off on homework and type stories faster... ii gakusei desu ne. ; ) Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
As Sanji looked back at the kitchen he had enjoyed working in, the squirming baby in his arms reminded him that it would probably be quite some time before he was back and carefree. At his feet were two small bags containing all the things Nami and he had purchased for the baby a few days ago. Also a few of his possessions he could not leave behind.  
  
It was too bad that his only regret could not come along with him in the bag. However, he could not ask Nami to come with him. Where he was going was a place he had created for himself. He had long since stopped trying to explain why he was in this situation, and had accepted it. He was a father and the baby who was drooling on his crisp striped shirt was his responsibility.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with then." He said as he attempted to pick up all the bags and keep a sturdy grip on the child.  
  
"Would you like a little help?" A voice came from the door. Sanji turned quickly and saw Nami standing against the doorframe.  
  
Sanji couldn't help but smile at the trademark short skirt and pinkish tight tee shirt she wore. It was the same outfit he had first seen her in back at the restaurant in East Blue. She had instantly charmed the playboy in him with her looks; however getting to know the woman inside was something Sanji would never trade for the world. Helping her get over the painful past and seeing her suddenly blossom in to a mother in a few days was something he would never forget. In fact, he would have given up all his aspirations and dreams in order to stay close to her side. That however was something that he could have done before he had learnt he had a son.  
  
Nami moved to his side picking up the bags he had at his feet. With a simple, yet sad smile, she motioned for them to get going. Coming out of the sheltered walls for the kitchen, Nami and Sanji looked out at the port of Niku Island. Docking had been an easy task, even with Nami not feeling like doing anything boat related.  
  
The rest of the crew were still on board. Zoro was setting down a plank from the railing of the Going merry to the dock. Luffy was extra excited to go hunting for meat, while Usopp stood there waiting for someone to say something. Sanji made the first move and walked towards the dock. Before he could actually step on to the plank going off the ship the swordsman's voice stopped him.  
  
"Here." The green haired man said as he pushed a bottle of something into Sanji's free hand. Without saying anything more the usually silent man walked away off to his usual corner to take a nap.  
  
Sanji smiled a bit, knowing that in his own way, Zoro did care... if only a little. Usopp and Luffy also paid their goodbyes in their own way to both the cook and the baby they had gotten to know, if only for a short time.  
  
Looking at the letter that had originally came with the little baby, Sanji and a silent Nami navigated through the streets of the town. After a down-heartened journey, Sanji stopped in front of a gated home. It was actually a nice looking place. The home was well kept, and a good size lawn for a child to play in surrounded the cozy residence.  
  
Nami shifted the bags in her hand as she became more and more desperate for time. What could she say? She knew it would be very selfish of her to ask him to not go, or to let her stay with him. This was his path. He had decided on being the responsible man she didn't even know existed inside the love cook.  
  
"Nami," Sanji began as he looked back at her with the same sad looking face.  
  
"No, don't say it. I don't want a goodbye from you of all people." She told him as she set the bags down by his feet and looked up into his eyes. "I'm going to go now..." She tried to form some kind of appropriate farewell, however her heart and mind just couldn't do it.  
  
Instead of a verbal parting, Nami, rather unexpectedly took Sanji's head in her hands. With her palms on his cheeks, she brought his lips roughly on hers. Sanji hadn't expected anything like what he was receiving at the moment. It took all his will power to not drop the baby in his arms and throw his arms around her right there.  
  
However, soon after he actually began to enjoy the heat growing within, he noticed the abrupt loss of her lips on his. Blinking away the clouds that had filled his vision, Sanji couldn't move as he was forced to watch her fast retreating form. Nami had turned quickly after releasing the blonde cook, and ran away before either could make promises they couldn't keep. If it was really goodbye, then it would be best to not coat it with sappy things that weren't her. Nami needed a quick and easy break. And that's what she got. If she had stayed she would have only had to break her heart in front of him. Make him feel worse for having to leave- that wasn't what Nami wanted.  
  
-  
  
Sighing because he could no longer see the woman who he loved, Sanji turned and prepared to face his future. Opening the gates of the house, and entering inside, his dark eyes took in his new soundings. It was cozy and nice; however it could never replace the Going Merry and his family.  
  
Walking up the front sidewalk towards the door, Sanji was met with the happy faces of people he believed to be his newest family. An older woman smiled as she saw the baby in his arms.  
  
"Oh, we were waiting for you to arrive." She smiled taking Yuiko from Sanji's arms and ushering him inside.  
  
"You must be Mrs. Suzuki," Sanji began trying to figure out who the people before him where.  
  
"Yes, I'm this little one's grandmother." The woman answered. Sanji couldn't help but see the resemblances between the family members. Yuiko fit in perfectly here, he thought as he was brought farther into the family's home. "We can't thank you enough for bringing our grandson here. It must have been so much trouble, but our little Mondia said she would have someone bring him here so he could live with us and his father."  
  
"Yeah, about that..." Sanji started out motioning to the bags that held their few possessions.  
  
"Oh, we'll take those to the baby's room. Come in. Don't be so shy. We owe you so much for making everything possible." The happy grandmother continued to say as she led Sanji into the dinning room where it looked a dinner had been prepared. It wasn't until Sanji noticed another man sitting at the head of the table that things began to get confusing.  
  
"Thank you for bringing my son home to me." The man with dark hair smiled as the happy grandmother handed the smiling baby over to him. "I haven't seen him since he was just a new born. How's my big boy doing?"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sanji said utterly confused. "Your son? So then, so then I'm... I'm not the father?"  
  
"You the father?" The three in the room asked just a confused as the blonde cook.  
  
-  
  
"When do you think Nami will return?" Usopp asked as the three men sat down to a dinner of cold food Sanji had left for them.  
  
"Leave them be." Zoro answered in a grumpy tone in between bites of food. "Hey Luffy, why don't you get your butt over here and eat?" The swordsman called over to their captain, who was curled in the corner. He had been like that ever since they had returned from their little exploration of the Island of Meat. After the somber tone when Sanji and Nami went off, the swordsman had tried to get everyone back into the normal swing of things. Taking the rubber man and the ship's liar out for a look around, the green haired man was just as surprised as the other when they found out the true meaning of Niku Island.  
  
Zoro had almost broken down in a fit of laughter at the mortified facial expression of their captain when the locals had told them of the legendary animals who saved the island hundreds of years ago. Much to Luffy's horror, it was due to those animals' sacrifices that no one on the island ate any form of meat.  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Luffy's eyes when the crew was offered a large salad and tofu at every restaurant in town. Giving up, the two had to drag their depressed captain back to the ship, where they had a secret emergency stash of meat.  
  
The sun was now preparing for it's nightly dissent when the crew of three began to prepare for bed. While keeping the boat docked in the harbor, Zoro debated with himself whether or not to leave the plank out or not. If Nami did return tonight, she would need to get on board somehow. Knowing her, she would probably be a little drunk when and if she returned. Hell, he knew he would. There was a part of him that wanted to go out and find her, maybe have a drink too, but just keep an eye on her. 'Damn big brother instinct,' he grumbled as he looked out at the city.  
  
"Why did things have to get so complicated... baka cook." He added before he left the board setting out. No one would get very much if they tried to rob the ship at night, besides he wanted a good work out about now.  
  
It wasn't long after he went below deck when they heard a familiar voice sounding frantic.  
  
"NAMI!!!" the voice yelled as it neared the ship.  
  
Sanji was out of breath when he finally made it to the Going Merry. Not stopping to calm down, Sanji ran straight down to Nami's room.  
  
"NAMI! Nami? Nami!" He called looking at all her usual hangouts on the ship finding her not in her bedroom. His excitement was lessening each time he looked in another spot for her.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Zoro asked not understanding why Sanji would come back. 'He already broke her heart, why make it worst by trying to talk to her again?' The swordsman wondered looking at the chef who was breathing heavily.  
  
"I need to talk to Nami, where is she?" Sanji asked as his usual pain in the ass crewmate came back above deck. It was obvious from the shirtless Zoro that the others had gone to sleep already.  
  
"She hasn't come back yet."  
  
"What?" Sanji asked finally getting his breathing and pounding heart back to a semi-normal state.  
  
"Why are you back?"  
  
"I'm not staying behind... I don't have too. Yuiko isn't my son." Sanji explained quickly. "I have to find Nami." The blonde said before taking off back down the board and onto the docks. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back with me." He waved before he ran off back into the town.  
  
Zoro could only watch the other man run off. It was definitely good news that Sanji could stay with them, however how would the new relationship between the cook and navigator play out? Things could not just go back to the time before the baby came onboard.  
  
"Why me?" Zoro asked as he hit his head with the palm of his hand. "If I have to see them suck face everyday, I'm going to puke... I don't know if I can take this..." He muttered before returning back to sleep.  
  
A/N: Coming up on the end! I think I can finish things in a chapter So how many people saw the twist that Sanji wasn't a dad??? Predictable, I know... but still, it made for some funny moments. You just don't know how things are going to end yet... 


	18. We Meet Again

A/N: Ohayoo!

I'm back and ready for another chapter in the on going struggle of our favorite cook and navigator. I think there will be one more chapter after this one. Possibly an epilogue- well that would make it two chapters- however fluff is ahead...

Anyway, hold on to your hats all! 'Cause here we go!!!

* * *

Nami threw back her head as she downed yet another drink. She had somehow made her way into a sleazier side of the town than she would have normally gone by herself. Well, at least the bar she was in at the moment was a bit on the seedy side.

Yet her current location made little difference to her as she sat at the bar on a stool. Her legs had decided to take her far away from her current problems, and this is where they brought her. Not even caring about the dangers of the situation, Nami walked into the closest tavern and ordered a first round of the hardest liquor available.

Understanding the futileness of drowning one's sorrows and heartaches in drink, Nami knew she needed to do something. Going back to the ship was something that she did not want to do at the moment. She was still a little mad at her crewmates for the send off, or lack of a goodbye to their friend.

The glasses seemed to keep coming once they were emptied. Nami could no longer recall the number of shots she had consumed, nor did she want to remember. Setting a fist full of money down on the counter, she paid her bill, yet her legs did not feel sturdy enough to walk away on yet. Standing on her feet, while still being supported by the bar, Nami pushed the stool away from her. Trying to gauge the function ability of her limbs, Nami meant to turn around. That was until she felt a presence behind her.

Slightly growling, Nami balled her hand into a fist. She had already been forced to give several drunkards a beating for trying to get fresh with her. In her depressed and lonely state the best thing she thought she could do was release some of the pent up anger inside. She was thankful for the first three guys to actually try to pick her up. No matter their strategy about getting her to do anything with them, they had all left the same way, with a blackened eye and a sore everything... She was no push over; she didn't need anyone to play protector and babysitter.

Maybe she didn't need one; however that didn't mean she had not wanted someone to fill the role. A certain someone had begun to look more and more like he wanted to fill the role of her own personal protector and companion, however this was no longer the case.

The presence behind her was still not backing off. In fact if anything he had slowly inched his way closer to her. His hand was closing in on actually touching her hip. 'Just try it...' She growled preparing herself to turn around and give the man the beating of his life.

-

Sanji rand back down the streets of town. He had looked everywhere in the port city to no avail. He was about to give up and return to the ship with the hopes she had returned when voices caught his ear.

"I hear there's a firepot over in the port tavern."

"Yeah, a real piece of work. And a body to die for, I hear." The other laughed. Sanji took a better look at his surroundings and found himself in a darker side of town than he would have liked to be in.

His feet decided on their own accord to follow the men and listen in on their conversation. The more he overheard, the more worried and faster his feet took him. Seeing the shady men enter a rickety bar, Sanji knew that this was the type of place Nami would probably find more comfortable than the ritzy establishes she deserved.

Scanning the crowd his eyes searched for the red head of the navigator. He had to find her. Just as he was about to give up and exit the bar, a glint of red caught his eye. There at the bar she sat, her head and shoulders drooping with such sadness. It made Sanji's heart break to see the glum aura around her.

Pushing himself through the hordes of scantly clad women and various sailors, he didn't bother to look at anyone other than his Nami. The women of the room didn't seem quite as appealing as they would usually. To him at the moment all he cared about, all he had eyes for was his other half. Perhaps his old ways were gone, his bad habits of womanizing and endless flirting seemed too distant. Only one creature fascinated him, consumed him to a point of madness, now and forever, he would be hers if she would have him.

He stood there looking at her slumping shoulders. Sanji for once had nothing to say to her. All his compliments or sappy lines all drained from his mind as he witnessed her stiffen. Would she still want him? Or would things go back to the way they were before everything... before he knew he was ready... A thousand questions bombarded his mind, as he stood there silent and frozen.

-

He was still there- that presence behind her. Her eyes hardened and the fire in her soul sparked with anger at the unknown man who was getting a little too close to her at the moment. Her eyes shot him daggers as she turned around suddenly.

The sight of his blonde hair and dopey shining eye caused her to stop her arm from continuing it's path that would have connected powerfully with his face. Instead the pure shock of the man before her caused her to tremble a bit. Suddenly she felt like she was going to faint and tried to grasp onto the bar table behind her. Knocking over the empty bottles and nearly empty glasses in the process, Nami dropped to her knees as her eyes watered. Her eyes were wide, as if she was seeing a ghost of a loved one smile at her from beyond the grave she watched as he knelt before her.

Sanji couldn't react in time to catch Nami before she was on the floor among the broken glass and dirt. She had looked she was about to kill him one minute and then she was scared to look at him. 'Am I too late?' He wondered as he pulled a white handkerchief from his back pocket and reached for her hand.

She gasped, as he was about to touch her. Partly from the pain of slicing open part of her palm and knee, but also because she didn't want to find out he really wasn't there. She didn't want to know that her mind had decided to play a cruel joke and make her only suffer more. Was he real? Was he there to stay? Would he be with her? Why was he back? All these and more questions plagued her as time seemed to freeze.

Around them the noisy bar became silent as the calm waves on the open ocean at dawn. The crowds disappeared and only they shared the space and time together. Closing her eyes as she felt him hand tenderly wiping the blood from her hand, she allowed the tears to silently escape.

"Nami," Sanji called to her. His voice was hushed and a little hesitant. Yet it was there and she could feel him near her. Forgetting all her emotional walls and rules she had put on herself about letting others close to her, Nami threw her arms around his neck and pulled him tight.

It wasn't until he returned the embrace that they both let out the breaths they had been holding.

"I love you Sanji..." She whimpered into his neck and he tried to soothe her. Whispering his love for her over and over again into her hair as he nuzzled her sobbing head.

"I know... I know and it'll be alight..." He assured her there as they continued to hold each other tightly. "I love you so much my Nami-san."

* * *

A/N:

Again I'm sorry for making you wait- things (summer session classes) have been sapping me of free time and all. I have till Friday with class, and then a two week "vacation" before the regular semester starts again... "tear" desu yo Anyway, I hope to have this done before September rolls around. So keep close watch and we'll see how I do.

Ja Ne


	19. Happy Endings After All

A/N: SORRY! I finally had time to update. I was wanting to get this story finished last week. However I kind of hand to move, class ended and then my sister is leaving- so things have been busy. So here is the last real chapter of the story- depending on how you like it, this will probably be the end. Unless you feel it needs more of an epilogue to close it up.  
Let me know by reviewing! Thanks for the reviews and the patience. So without further ado- read!  
  
The smile on Sanji's face was quickly wiped away as he noticed the smell of blood in the air. It was nothing extreme, but the crimson liquid's smell was wafting around him. He had smelt his own blood so many times, even tasted it after battles so many times that blood was a smell that he could instantly recognize. The thought of his Nami in any sort of pain was unacceptable to him. Now that he knew he was no longer obligated to a child or anything else, he knew where he belonged. Moreover, it was his greatest desire to keep his Nami from any form of pain.  
  
Looking down his eyes went wide as he noticed the blood trickling down from Nami's shaking hands. Her knees were also scuffed as she knelt on the broken glass pieces. He forgot everything at that moment once again. Before he had lost himself in the sheer moment of hearing Nami tell him her feelings and that first real kiss as a promise of their feelings. However, right now the kiss and emotions were on the back burner. Nami and helping her were all that mattered to the blonde cook.  
  
"Nami…" He began as he looked back up to her eyes. Taking her bleeding hands in his own, he pulled his handkerchief from his back pocket. Ripping it in half, he quickly went about binding up Nami's cut palms with tender care. "You're bleeding. We have to get you cleaned up." He spoke seriously as he gathered her in his strong arms.  
  
Sanji smiled widely as she didn't fight him and allowed him to care for her. It felt so right holding her in his arms, the only thing that would have made the moment better was having Nami as happy as he was at that moment. To be back with her, given a chance to have and make a future with her- the only other thing that had meaning in his like was cooking and searching for All Blue.  
  
Nami was still in shock. Everything that evening had gone from slow to fast-forward on her. It seemed like years had passed since she walked away from him, then Sanji suddenly shows up before her and kisses her senseless. The breaking of the glass as if in shock and now finding herself in his protective embrace; she could not call on the strength to pull away from him. Not now, maybe never. Allowing him to hold her close, Nami sighed at the pleasant feeling churning inside her after that kiss.  
  
Wiping a tear from her eye with the back of her bandaged hand, Nami tried to think of something to say. His eyes were searching hers for something. But what exactly was unclear to her. She saw worry and deep concern- once again like so many times she saw the love in his eyes like that of Bellemere so many years ago. If Nami hadn't been totally convinced he loved her, she knew then.  
  
"I'm alright." She assured him. "I just couldn't believe it was you…I thought I had…" She was silenced before she could finish anymore by Sanji's lips once more caressing her own.  
  
"We should still get your cuts cleaned. Do you want to head back home?" He asked with a voice that told her he had not fully recovered from the kiss. It was breathy and longing, Nami knew then she wanted more. Breaking away from the deep and burning kiss, Nami made a decision Whatever the future brought them, they could survive it together. Separately they had both survived the unimaginable, but they were stronger together. And that's what she wanted.  
  
Handing him a key attached to a key chain, she couldn't help but blush a little.  
  
"You weren't going to go back to the Going Merry?" He asked with an even greater look of worry in his eyes. To this he didn't get an answer. Deciding to worry about her bruised knees first, he nodded and made his way out of the crowded drinking area with Nami still in his arms.  
  
Once in the room, Sanji noticed it wasn't just his heart that was racing at the moment. Placing Nami on the counter top in the small, yet surprisingly well kept bathroom of the inn portion of the establishment, he began tending her cuts. Like the cuts on her palms, once the glass pieces were removed, all he could do was bandage the cleaned wounds. Finishing the last knot, Sanji was startled to find Nami's hands cupping his face.  
  
Gently Nami made the blonde stand from his kneeling position before her. She wanted to look straight into his eyes. Brushing the ever-present bangs away, Nami looked directly into both of his eyes. Cracking a loving smile at seeing his entire face for the first time, Nami had to kiss him again. Placing a timid kiss to his forehead, she worked her way down to his lips.  
  
Moving to nibble seductively on his ear lobe, Nami decided enough was enough. Whispering into his ears a hushed request, she drew him closer in a tight embrace. Fearing rejection or some sort of heartbreak Nami wasted no time in assuring him of her desires by giving everything she could the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.  
  
Before he could look at her to see if she was serious or not, Sanji was swept up in that lip lock. Inside the kiss, their battle-seasoned tongues battled a different fight as the heat grew within them. Picking her up, he made his way to the bed on shaky legs.  
  
Throwing everything to the side, it was just the two of them as they found a deeper meaning of love within each other's embrace. Experiencing a new emotional and physical bond as they reached bliss, they crashed down on the bed exhausted. Their sleek and sweat glistening bodies were silhouetted in the moon's light as they laid still basking in the feeling and experience they had just shared.  
  
The still wandering hands of the woman below him and both their racing heartbeats told him that this was not just another of his fantasies. Even after all the nights since he first saw her, dreaming of this moment, nothing even came close to experiencing it fully with her.  
  
Not that the love cook was complaining; had he known that his journey to Niku Island would end this way, he would have borrowed a baby on purpose earlier. However, now was not the time to be joking around. He was serious- she was serious and they were together.  
  
Waking to a delicious ache in several of his joints, and the weight of a head on his chest, Sanji remembered the events that lead him up to this seemingly unattainable moment. He had finally showed her how much he loved her. For being a "love cook" as the crew dubbed him, Sanji had never done anything of this magnitude. He had given himself to her. For her only- forever.  
  
Moreover, she in return had offered him everything she had and was. How he never wanted this morning to end. Tightening his embrace on the sleeping girl in his arms, Sanji sighed and enjoyed the sun's assent into the sky through the window across the room from the bed they still occupied.  
  
He had just begun to imagine their new life and everything that came along with the new step in their relationship, when Nami began to awaken. Kissing her forehead and brushing away the auburn locks that covered her eyes, Sanji waited anxiously for Nami's beautiful orbs to open.  
  
"This isn't going to be a dream with you disappearing if I open my eyes?" She asked with a contented sigh snuggling into his chest.  
  
"I don't think so. You can see for yourself that I never intend to leave your side. Ever." He responded.  
  
"Guys look!" Usopp called from the crow's nest. "Nami AND Sanji are coming back this way." The long nosed man shouted loudly. Waiting for a response from the two other crewmembers and not getting anything, Usopp looked down to see what was wrong.  
  
In the back of the ship Zorro looked to have increased both his weights and his concentration, totally ignoring the loud call Usopp had screamed out. At the front of the ship, their captain had spent the entire morning sitting still depressed and brooding. While mumbling loudly a sting of "Meat… Meat… Meat… I need Meat!" even Usopp could hear up in the crow's nest, he watched Luffy gnawed at a large bone. Sighing Usopp scrambled down from his perch to meet up with the returning pair.  
  
"Oy, Sanji. What are you doing back?" Usopp asked looking at the pair, who were holding hands and walking a little to closely in his opinion. Before the couple, who were both blushing a little as they continued to look at each other, could respond a cloud of dust came running straight towards the cook.  
  
"MEAT!!! I need meat… Sanji! Lunch! Meat!" Came the captain's voice in a desperate tone. Luffy had high tailed it straight towards the cook the moment he realized who was walking aboard. Grapping the collar of Sanji's shirt, Luffy broke down and pleaded for his favorite food.  
  
Sanji and Nami couldn't help but laugh as their captain created such pandemonium. Looking into Sanji's eyes, Nami remembered the moments last night, where they laid together and him whispering everything she needed to hear into her ear. She had never felt happier. Even the few nights they had spent together with the baby, nothing compared.  
  
Giving him a seductive wink and a peck to the lips, she mouthed out the most comforting words he had heard in days. "We're home."  
  
Leaving her cook to deal with the sobbing meat deprived Luffy and confused Usopp, Nami made her way back below deck. Plopping down on her bed she knew that nothing would be the same ever again. Things had seemed to change when they had to play family, however now they were a family. A family with very strange relatives, she mused, but a family none the less.  
  
Sighing she let her head rest on her pillow as she continued to daydream of the last magical twenty-four hours. The cool fabric and familiar surroundings made her all the more anxious to continue on the journey they had decided to take. Looking over to her desk she glanced at the smiling figure in the photo.  
  
'I found him Bellemere. He's been here for a while, but I finally figured out it was him. We're together now- and I'm happy.' She smiled once again. Happy- that was something that she had been searching for- she had never been truly happy, even with the money. It was only now that she figured out what true happiness was.  
  
Curling up in the middle of her bed, Nami ran her hands down to her stomach and pondered what it would be like to become a mother. It wasn't something she wanted to be anytime soon. Their 'temporary' parental stint to Niku Island had been enough make them want to hold off on children. Especially if they wanted the freedom they were accustom to on board the ship. Yet, maybe some day they would be ready to settle down.  
  
Nami drifted off to sleep with the mental image of a little version of them both running around the tangerine grooves. She would be sitting back and relaxing while inside the very home she grew up in a smiling cook worked on supper.  
  
"I'm happy Bellemere. We're both happy."  
  
"Please Sanji! I NEED Meat…"  
  
"What are you doing? I thought you had to stay."  
  
"Meat!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
The blonde cook could only take so much from his annoying crewmates. Luffy, still holding tightly to his collar, Usopp not more than two feet away from them and his Nami had left his side. She slinked away like a fox. 'My fox.' He thought to himself as he too was swept up with memories of each moment of their shared experience. After seeing this, a wider smile branded his face.  
  
"Um… Sanji are you alright." Usopp asked as he quickly pulled off the crying captain, thinking Sanji was choking.  
  
The abrupt halt of the almost choking grasp Luffy had on him caused Sanji to break from his heavenly daydream. Blinking several times, Sanji was brought back to the life he was almost ready to give up.  
  
"I'll explain it in twenty minutes… over an early brunch served with everyone's favorites." He smiled as he dug into his pockets to find his trusty pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out he saw the light go on in Luffy's mind.  
  
"MEAT!" The rubber man screamed happily as he ran off towards the kitchen to watch the cook prepare the meal. A still confused Usopp followed close behind wondering how their cook was able to return to them. Half way to the kitchen the crew's most famous liar had already forgotten his questions as he too wondering what delicious meal the cook was to make.  
  
With a cigarette between his lips, the cook began the task of finding his lighter. While he did this, he began to think of how to answer the barrage of questions that they would both face from their crewmates. Explaining that he really wasn't the father of the baby was the easy part. However, the newest development between the navigator and him would surely be noticed.  
  
After the first puff of his cigarette, he could feel a presence coming up behind him. The heavy boots made a noise as they tapped against the wooden boards of the ship. Sanji knew who it was right away.  
  
"Hey, you found her huh?" The green haired swordsman asked in a serious tone. "So…"  
  
"So?" Sanji replied looking un-intimidated by the buff man looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Just keep it down…" the swordsman warned, "and use these." He added by throwing a small box over at the cook. "Some of us still want a normal life on this boat. No more little Sanji's or baby talk." Walking back towards the back of the ship, Zoro stopped for a moment.  
  
"You better make her happy… or else you'll have three very pissed men on your hands."  
  
"I will. You don't need to worry about a thing." The cook replied with confidence. "And thanks for understanding… for a lazy ass swordsman, you are a decent guy."  
  
"Shut up and make us lunch you bastard cook." Came the only reply from the swordsman as he returned to his spot for a pre-lunch nap. 'They'll do fine, I think.' Were the last thoughts of the ex-pirate hunter before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
-  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Don't care?? Me neither. Well that's a lie. I'm glad it's over for the most part- then I am kind of sad too. I like writing in the One Piece world… well don't count me out just yet- Maybe I'll take up the pen for another OP fic again… not in the near future anyway- I have other fics to finish at the moment. Thanks for reading along with my little crack dream of a fic. A bit fluff at the end- but what romance fic doesn't have fluff? Sanji/Nami forever!  
  
Ja Matta Minasan! 


End file.
